Si puedo volverte a ver
by Arizza
Summary: ‖ Hiatus ‖ Edward había quedado ciego. Desde entonces su amada comenzó a portarse raro. Cuando recupera la vista... ella ya no está. De ella sólo queda una carta y los recuerdos ¿Por qué razón se fue sin decirle adiós? ¿Por qué le dejó sin darle una razón?
1. Nota introductoria

**NOTA IMPORTANTE ANTES DE CONTINUAR**

Antes que nada,antes de continuar y dar click para la siguiente página, quiero hacerte una advertencia: Este Ffic está en HIATUS, temporalmente indefinida la continuación, si quieres saber por qué lee la nota en el último capítulo.

Gracias.

RESPONDIENDO a adriana (Guest): Chica linda, me puedes encontrar por todos lados con un mismo nombre ;D jeje **Arissa_Bet** para lo que gustes. Y para facebook, sólo necesitas saber mi nombre (: No te he ignorado, pero a falta de un cómo contactarte pues decidí poner esto, ya que todavía no hay más capítulos, sigo muy atareada, sorry, la historia es mía, así que, si no es aquí, no la encontrarás en ningún lado; lo mismo te digo sobre la historia Anais.

Aniverch: no aparece tu correo, no es que no quiera agregarte, debes dejarlo con espacios para que Ffiction no lo bloquee.

Y a la que me dijo que un cap no me hace daño, sí me hace daño, en parte lo dejé porque estaba cometiendo muchos errores, y a estas alturas no puedo simplemente colgar un capítulo mediocre para satisfacer a la gente, perdón si me leo ruda, no es mi intención, sólo hacerles saber que cuando esto salga adelante será con mi mejor esfuerzo y más que bien hecho. Gracias. Les aseguro que quedarán satisfechas por la historia, y si no, sorry, es mi historia ;D

...

* * *

...

**Esta es una pequeña nota introductoria, creo que será útil un poco.**

**Bueno, el asunto es que quiero avisarles que he colgado la PlayList de las canciones que sonarán durante el Ffic, por ahora sólo me falta una porque no la encontré en youtube, luego la buscaré en otros lados y les pongo el link. Les sugiero que las oigan. Habrán visto que comienzan de sopetón, bueno por si no conocen las canciones, éstas van en el mismo orden en que las menciono al principio.**

**Y si, me basé en el video coreano Kiss. También está el link en mi profile. Tiene subtítulos en español para que sepan qué dice.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten de mi Ffic.**


	2. Introducción

**Disclaimer: _Seee ya lo saben, pa que no hacemos, esto no es mio, solo juego con los personajes. Es de Sthep M._**

**.**

_**Esta va dedicada de regalito para mis queridas amiguis AnaFer, Vicky's, BlancaCullenSwan y Yuliss. Espero les guste**_

**.**

**.**

**Si puedo volverte a ver.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

**.**

¿Hace cuánto que te odio?  
¿Hace cuánto que te amo?  
¿hace cuánto que me dejaste?  
¿Hace cuánto que me olvidaste?  
¿Hace cuánto que de mi te fastidiaste?  
¿Hace cuánto que de mi te alejaste?

Si pudieras saber que cada noche sueño con ver tu cara bajo la luna, cada amanecer sueño con la promesa que de tí nunca pude conseguir, cada atardecer te imagino viniendo hacia mí con tu sonrisa de ninfa, cada día anhelo de tu mano caminar tranquilo. Pero sobre todo, cada instante deseo volverte a ver y a la vez quisiera no hablarte más.

Mi mente es un mar de confusiones desde que te fuiste. Mi cuerpo, cáscara vacía, se mueve sin que mi mente le pueda el paso seguir. ME voy lejos a los días en que te creí tus palabras y cariños, pero de repente mi realidad regresa y recuerdo que te has ido sin decir adiós, sin decirme el porqué de tu partida. no me queda más que tu recuerdo y una escueta carta donde me dices no te busque más poruqe cerca de mí sufrirás, y lejos estarás mejor. No te entiendo.

Para serte sincero esto ya no tiene sentido.

¿De qué me sirve ver si no te veo?  
¿De qué me sirve apreciar lo que me rodea sin no estás a mi lado?

Pese al enojo que siento, y el intento de odio que alimento, con toda el alma desearía que nunca te hubieras ido. Que no me hubieas abandonado. Que al menos me dejaras verte una vez más antes de partir y decirme de frente la razón de tu huida.

Si este era el final de nuestros días de romance, ojalá nunca nos hubiesemos conocido para evitarnos este dolor. A ti, el dolor de tenerme cerca alguna vez, y amí por no tenerte cerca ni una vez más.

Amor, donde quiera que estés, recuerda que sólo a tí te amé.

**

* * *

**

**Un fic medio triste y alegre. Lo tenía por ahí guardado y ¡pam! lo encontre. Está basado en un video de unos chinitos/japoneses no recuerdo bien, en fin, lo único que le faltaba era los personajes y como ando por ahora en la onda Twilight jeje pues se los adjudiqué a ellos. Espero les guste.**

**Dejenme un review, no sean gaxitas, son 100% gratis y no cobran intereses!!!**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***

**.**


	3. Pensando en tí

**Disclaimer: _Seee ya lo saben, pa que no hacemos, esto no es mio, solo juego con los personajes. Es de Sthep M._**

**.**

_**Esta va dedicada de regalito para mis queridas amiguis AnaFer, Vicky's, BlancaCullenSwan y Yuliss. Espero les guste**_

**.**

**.**

**Si puedo volverte a ver.**

**.**

**.**

**Pensando en ti**

**.**

**.**

Camino por las calles de una nebulosa Inglaterra. Me encuentro aqui debido a un impulso mediocre que me trajo hasta aquí. No es que lamente haber llegado a esta ciudad que es Londres. Lo que aún me cuestiono es la razón tan mediocre por la que me decidí venir.

Bien pude haber elegido París, Rusia, México, u otros, pero el hecho fue que cuando mencionaron: Londres, mi corazón brincó y me decidí.

¿Por qué?  
Yo aún no lo asimilo. No termino de aceptar que fue el impulso de mi amor por ella lo que me me trajo hasta aquí. El recordar cuánto anhelaba venir y estudiar para cantante en esta bella ciudad.

Todavía puedo oírla entonando notas alegres hechas por ella misma o inventando letras a mis melodías.

Desheché el recuerdo. Hacía más de dos años que se había ido y yo no tenía porqué rendirle algún tributo a su abandono, Tenía que sacármela, así me costase mi último latido. Porque me hería el pensar en la traición y el engaño.

Al fin llego a la que será mi nueva escuela. La Real Escuela de Bellas Artes Musicales. Irónico, esa en que Bella siempre quizo entrar para triunfar. Yo estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Pero ya hace mucho que no sé de ella. Ojalá halla logrado algo de, o todo su sueño.

Entro por las rejas, el lugar no es como me lo imaginaba. Hay un hermoso jardín que rodea el enorme edificio estilo francés. Se ven diferentes arbustos con flores pequeñas de colores, una enorme fuente borbotea a la entrada como diciéndo: ¡Pasa amigo! ¡Deméstranos quién eres! De las ventanas, algunas abiertas, se escapan algunas melodías poderosas y me hacen sentir inferior, pequeño, pero me recuerdo que gracias a mi talento ésta escuela me ha recibido, y no es fácil entrar en ella.

Conforme avanzo, notó que al fondo se ven más edificios. _Con dormitorios exclusivos para los alumnos de calidad._ Recuerdo esa frase, y deduzco ue esos edificios deben ser los dormitorios. Se ven amplios, con las paredes en tono blanco tirándo a un tono hueso bonito y claro. Los árboles borden todo el lugar y crean sombras bajo las cuales se me antojaría sentarme a componer, oír, e incluso leer.

Llego al las cortas y anchas escaleras, y por ellas asciendo hacia las puertas mi nuevo futuro. El vestíbulo era amplio, el techo en extremo alto, claro, al entrar noté que el edificio era de 5 pisos. Tenía un toque elegante muy atractivo, de buen gusto, pero no del estilo que yo prefería.

Suspiré y me acerqué a la mujer que estaba en la recepción con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera creíble.

-Hola, buenos días.

-Hola ¿Sr.?

-Cullen, Edward Cullen.

-Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Vine porque fui admitido para estudiar en esta escuela.

-Bien, permítame un segundo-volteó hacia su computadora y tecleó las letras de mi nombre con gesto serio. Al comprobar que efectivamente yo sería alumno suavizó el rostro-Es verdad. Bien, valla a Administración de ingresos, por el pasillo lateral derecho...-sonó el teléfono nterrumpiéndola-disculpa, un momento. ¿Qué sucede Alice?... ¿La Profesora Zafrina? Salió hace una hora, vuelve en unas dos horas ¿qué pasó?... Pobre chica, tanto talento y ella sumida en esa oscuridad... si tienes razón... Pues trata de calmarla, ya saben esos maestro que no deben hacer que Isi componga o cante sus canciones si no está la profesora Zafrina cerca, y menos hacerla recrear imágenes... ¡Qué incompetencia! Está ciega, no pueden forzarla a ver imágenes en su memoria que la pongan mal... Claro que lo haré, sólo dme chance de atender a un joven que llegó y le hablaré a la Profesora Zafrina para ver si puede volver, mantenla tranquila, que deje de llorar... Bien, adiós-colgó el teléfono y respiro profundo antes de volver a sonreír y hablarme- lo siento, es solo que algunos profesores aún no entienden lo doloroso que puede resultar de pronto para cierto alumnos hacer ciertos ejecicios.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Auqnue me despertó curiosidad.

-¿Quién? ¿Isi? Es una chica que llego hace unos dos años. Está ciega, pero no de nacimiento. Nadie sabe prqué quedó ciega, cuand le preguntan al respecto, toda su alegría y energía se desvancen y se pone muy mal. Ahora estaba en calse de composición y la presionaron para recear imágenes mentales. Al profsor se le ocurrió decirle que recordara imágenes de cuando podía ver, de gente amada, y... pues te imaginarás que sucedió. La sumieron en depresión.

-Qué lastima.

-Espero que no salgas corriendo después de oír esto. La directora me cortaría el cuello por ahuyentar a su nuevo chico maravilla.

-Jaja, no, soy un chico fuerte, tu cuello está a salvo..

-Rosalie Hale. Algo más que recepcionista, le resuelvo el mundo a varios profesores.

-Entiendo ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Administración de Ingresos?

-Pasillo lateral derecho, la segunda puerta. Toca dos veces y espera, si pasa un minuto toca otra vez, espera media hora y si nadie abre, regresa aquí.

-Gracias

Me alejé de alli hacia el pasillo indicado. Era un corredo amplio, localicé la puerta y toqué. Mientras esperaba observé que había cuadros elegantes y alusivos al arte por el corredor. Las paredes tenían paneles de madera en la parte inferior. La puerta se abrió y salió una chica llorando y gritando.

-¡YA VERÁN ESTÚPIDOS! ¡Se arrepentirá de no haberme aceptado! ¡Mi papi les hará pagar!

-Cómo diga Srta. Stanley

Se alejó y volví a tocar la puerta.

-Pase.

Entré a la oficina que resiltaba acogedora.

-Oh, joven Cullen, esperabamos su llegada, disculpe el incidente. Era una jovencita que no entiende que aquí admitimos gente por talento y no por dinero o "posición social". Soy Ángela Webber.

-Edward Cullen. No hay problema.

-Bueno su ingreso a esta escuela está ya resuelto. Ya platicamos los pormenores al teléfono, Si embargo cualquier pregunta la puede hacer. Etamos a su disposición.

-No, todo está en orden. Quisiera solo saber cuando me instalo y cuándo comienzo con los estudios.

-Bien. Aquí-abrió un cajón y sacó unastrajetas. Las rebuscó hasta dar con una específica-esta es. Désela a Rosalie, la recepcionista, le dará su llave y le dirá a dónde ir. Este-abrió otro cajón y sacó un folder-Es u comprobante de ingreso, lo presentará la primera vez que valla a cada clase, y luego me lo traerá de vuelta. Ahí mismo está el reglamento, ése se lo queda, un mapa de las instalaciones y... su carga de materias y materiales y libros a usar. Es todo.

-Muchas gracias. Que pase un buen día.

Se enterró ensu pila de papeles y yo salí de regreso con Rosalie.

-¿Terminaste? Bien, dame la tarjeta.

Se la entregué, tecleó unos números y fue hacia otro cuarto a buscar la llave.

-Toma, es electrónica. Tienes suerte, te tocó cuarto individual. Ve por el lado derecho. Sube al segundo piso. Cuarto 401. Recuérda bien el número, ya que las tarjetas no tiene el numero apuntado por seguridad. El cuarto que te tocó tiene baño y una mini-cocina.

-Gracias. Lo recordaré.

Salí y me dirigí al lugar señalado. Mañana llegarían mis cosas desde Estados Unidos. Por lo pronto traía una mochila pequeña con lo indispensable.

Entré al cuarto y me sorprendí de lo cómod que lucíía una pequeña sala de estar y los costados se veía la puerta para lo que supuse era baño y cuarto, al fondo la mini-cocina.

Abrí una puerta y me sorprendió que era una pequeño estudio. Había suficiente espacio para poner un piano, de suerte que me mandaría mi piano electrónico Yamaha. Era muy útil. Sonaba igual que un piano, pero no necesitaba que cada que lo moviera tuviera que mandar llamar un especialista para afinarlo.

Me dirigí a la otra puerta, resulto que era el cuarto y ahí estaba el baño. Dejé mi mochila a orilla de la cama y fui a la puerta corrediza. Daba hacia al jardín y permitía bajar por una escalera lateral. Me quedé ahí cuando ví a dos formas entrar al campo de visión. Eran dos chicas, una más baja que la otra. Parecía que la alta lloraba. La bajita de cabello negro, corto y puntiagudo. La alta tenía el cabello ondeado y color negro. Como un golpe el rostro de Bella me antró a la memoria. La veía eahí sonriente como siempre.

El ver a esa chica me la recodró y tuve que tomarme de las orillas de la puerta para no caer. ¿Por qué esa triste chica me recordaba a Bella?

Como si le hubiese llamado, ella volteó hacia mí, me miró con ojos doloridos y penetrantes. Como si me conociera algún secreto, pero de pronto capté un detalle, no me veía, veía al vacío, como queriendo ver algo qu le era negado. La chica bajta le decía algo y ella sólo asentía. Con la mano tento el aire hasta tocar el rostro de la bajita.

Con un flashazo comprendí. Era Isi, la chic ciega y talentosa.

Como si la herida se me abriera sentí la urgencia de alejarme. Entré y por impulso busqué la carta de Bella entre mis pertenencias. La encontré y me tumbe al suelo para leerla.

_Edward:_

_Para cuando leas esto yo estaré a millas de ahí. Es lo mejor. Me alegra saber que tu operación ha sido exitosa y podrás volver ver._

_Discúlpame por hacerte perder tu tiempo. Pero es lo mejor que me valla. A partir de el momento en que te operaste y recibiste esas córneas, yo ya no seré capaz de seguir a tu lado sin hacerme daño o hacértelo a tí._

_Disfruta de tu nueva oportunidad. Yo ya no podré ver nada más. Se fuerte._

_Ódiame si quieres, no me importa. Te dejaré y será lo mejor._

_Sigue con tu vida como si jamás hubiese entrado a ella._

_Y debo confesarte algo: Nunca te quise. Es mejor que lo sepas. Así no me extrañarás tanto al irme._

_No me pidas explicaciones para mi salida. Sólo acepta que no te quiero. De mí no sabrás más. Y yo no te volveré a ver aunque te encuentres cerca._

_Atte:_

_isabella Swan_

Lloré con impotencia con sus líneas.

¿Era posible tanto dolor por alguien que nunca te quiso?  
¿Por qué entonce molestrase en estar conmigo aún después de mi accidente?

Simple. Debía notar el cambio. Debió haber visto algún factor en mí que le convenía y lo quiso aprovechar. Al ver que era un lisiado, decidió retirarse. Por eso comenzó a ser distante hasta que se fue para siempre.

No, debía sepultar todo eso. No debía dejar que me embargara a menos que me sirviera para tocar el piano.

Per sería tarea difícil, con ua chica ciega que sin saber por qué me recordaba tanto a ella.

**

* * *

**

**Un fic medio triste y alegre. Lo tenía por ahí guardado y ¡pam! lo encontre. Está basado en un video de unos chinitos/japoneses no recuerdo bien, en fin, lo único que le faltaba era los personajes y como ando por ahora en la onda Twilight jeje pues se los adjudiqué a ellos. Espero les guste.**

**Dejenme un review, no sean gaxitas, son 100% gratis y no cobran intereses!!!**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***

**.**


	4. Isi: El misterio

**Disclaimer: _Seee ya lo saben, pa que nos hacemos, esto no es mio, solo juego con los personajes. Es de Sthep M._**

**.**

_**Esta va dedicada de regalito para mis queridas amiguis AnaFer, Vicky's, BlancaCullenSwan y Yuliss. Espero les guste**_

**.**

**NOTA: Si gustan oír las canciones que menciono en este capítulo son las siguientes: _Frozen _(Whitin Temptation) y _Si puedo volverte a ver _(Benny Ibarra). Hay una que menciono pero no la tocan, es _If I could see you again _(Yiruma), oíganla, está muy bonita y va con lo que aquí presento.**

**.**

**.**

**Si puedo volverte a ver.**

**.**

**.**

**Isi: El misterio**

**.**

**.**

_Edward:_

_Para cuando leas esto yo estaré a millas de ahí. Es lo mejor. Me alegra saber que tu operación ha sido exitosa y podrás volver ver._

_Discúlpame por hacerte perder tu tiempo. Pero es lo mejor que me valla. A partir de el momento en que te operaste y recibiste esas córneas, yo ya no seré capaz de seguir a tu lado sin hacerme daño o hacértelo a tí._

_Disfruta de tu nueva oportunidad. Yo ya no podré ver nada más. Se fuerte._

_Ódiame si quieres, no me importa. Te dejaré y será lo mejor._

_Sigue con tu vida como si jamás hubiese entrado a ella._

_Y debo confesarte algo: Nunca te quise. Es mejor que lo sepas. Así no me extrañarás tanto al irme._

_No me pidas explicaciones para mi salida. Sólo acepta que no te quiero. De mí no sabrás más. Y yo no te volveré a ver aunque te encuentres cerca._

_Atte:_

_Isabella Swan_

_PD: Ni se te ocurra buscarme alguna vez, ya no hemos separado, no te volveré a ver._

Desperté de mi letargo con aquellas palabras. Me había quedado dormido. No era que el viaje me hubiese agotado. No, yo no me cansaba al viajar, podía darle la vuelta al mundo y no me cansaría. Era simplemente que así quedaba, agotado, cuando por ella lloraba o leía aquella horrenda carta.

Me levanté del suelo, ahí me había quedado. Patético, lo sé. Me di un baño y me cambié. Salí al balcón y noté que ya era de tarde. La chica se había ido. Isi.

Entré y fui hacia el estudio. Había en el escritorio una pila de libros y hojas en carpetas. Mis libros y mis materias, los horarios. Dejé de lado todo eso.

Necesitaba aire fresco y despejar la mente. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a dar la vuelta alrededor para ver la escuela. Era un bonito lugar. En verdad te inspiraba. Por derredor habían bancas distribuidas a los costados. Habían plantas con exóticas flores.

Continué mi camino hasta toparme con el otro edificio de dormitorios, seguramente sería de las chicas. Estaba silencioso, se antojaba a el silencio de la expectación. Tanto así que me detuve. Noté que habían varias chicas en el jardín delantero de los dormitorios, sentadas en columpios y bancas.

Había una puerta corredera abierta, de la que suaves ondas de tela verduzca ondeaban al viento. Y entonces lo oí.

Era un canto, una voz.

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul

_Esa voz_

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

No podía creerlo, se parecía tanto, pero no era la misma. Y estaba cargada de dolor y sufrimiento.

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

Miré alrededor y noté que algunas habían salido por sus puertas correderas y prestaban atención a quien cantaba.

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Y me llegó. Ese mar de sensaciones me llegó.

I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me

Era como si le cantara a alguien, alguien que no apreció su sacrificio.

But I know you'll be alright

Y sin embargo, le deseaba que estuviera bien. Debía estar bien.

It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go

¿Qué habría hecho por esa persona? ¿Por qué decía tenerse que separar?

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

Sentía, pese a ser ilógico e imposible, que me cantara a mí.

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Seguro era porque me habían abandonado. Eso debía ser.

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

Y de nuevo me pregunté ¿Por qué me dejaste Bella?

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Esa chica en verdad sufría, o era muy buena inyectándole sentimientos a su voz.

Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen

¿Qué hizo? ¿Por quién se sacrificó? ¿Por qué decía no tener alternativa?

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

Y más aún, era que decía no poderle decir sus razones. Tener que callar.

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen

Tener que callar y dejar que esa persona dijera lo que quisiera. No poderle confesar.

Frozen

Me había tocado. Me sení abumado y me aleje de allí. Las chicas comenzaban a espercirse.

¿Qué tenía esa voz que me había llegado tan profundo?

No lo sabía, y si tenía un poco de consideración por mi salud mental, mejor sería olvidar aquella canción. Mejor sería tratar de dormir, mañana comenzaría clases. Bueno, no las oficiales, pero eran igual de importantes.

Me acosté. Mañana tendría clase de composición e interpretación, y otra de sólo composición.

Me cambie y me acosté pensando en la chica de cabellos negros que había visto. No la conocía, pero su dolor era tan palpable que se me clavó en el corazón su imagen.

.

.

Desperté como a eso de las seies. Cerré los ojos y reposé cinco minutos antes de levantarme. Si no lo hacía me daría dolor de cabeza y no era muy conveniente tentar la suerte hoy.

Hoy tendría las primeras pruebas. Las clases que recibiría durante los próximos tres meses serían de prueba, poara ver i realmente estaba cualificado para continuar el urso oficial en esta marvillosa clase. Había leído en el panfleto que me mandaron, que estaría presente en diferentes clases, con los de último año de la clase de avanzados el primer mes, con el último año de la clase promedio el segundo y el tercer mes vería cómo era mas o menos la clase de quienes estaban en el primer año.

Seríamos sólo observadores, a menos que a algún profesor se le ocurriera probar a alguno. Este año estaríamos a prueba unos 15 pianistas. De los cuales no todos quedaríamos. Decían que lo más que ingresaban, el récord de ingresos había sido de 1 alumno de cada 4, y muchas veces se salían por su cuenta porque se daban cuenta de que no podrían seguir el paso de la esuela. Yo en verdad quería estar aquí.

Me levanté por fin y me dí un baño para despertar. Me arreglé de manera que no me viera ni formal ni muy casual. Me medio peiné y me preparé un desayuno ligero pero reistente. Tomé las partituras de piezas que saqué y otras que compuse. Los libros aún no los usaría. Bajé y ví que la escuela entera comenzaba a cobrar vida. Lunes por la mañana y ya todos iban a sus respectivas clases. Ojalá me eligieran para quedarme.

Pasé por la recepción de Rosalie, le pregunté hacia dónde ir, y me indicó el camino. Tercer piso, pasillo 3, aula 4.

Llegué y entré directo. Era la clase de Composición e Interpretación. Me senté en una banca al fondo, no quería hacerme notar por ahora. El aula se fue llenado por los alumnos. Me entretuve viendo mis partituras. Las había traído para ensayar cuando terminara con las clases de muestra.

-Bien chicos, como ya saben hoy llegaron los alunmos aspirantes a ingresar a nuestra Escuela de Bellas Artes Musicales. Bienvenidos, no se preocupen, estos chico no muerden, y si así fuera no tienen que temer, se van en tres meses... -se oyó la puerta abrirse, no presté atención a quién entró- Oh, Srta. Isi, temía que hoy no pudiera asistir. ¿Por qué llegó tan tarde?

Me sorprendí, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos de comenzada la clase y la profesora ya lo consideraba el fin del mundo. Per lo que más me sorprendió fue la persona que llegó. No se veía como ayer, estaba contenta, aún se le veia un poco mal, pero estaba mucho mejor que ayer.

-Lo siento Profesora. Es sólo que alguien entró a mi cuarto mientras yo no estaba y movieron de su lugar mi ropa y cosas. Pero no se altere, ya lo arreglaré, en cuanto hallé la libreta que necesitaba y la ropa me vine hacia acá.

-Bien, veremos quién hizo eso. Chicos, espero no haya sido nadie de aquí, pero si saben quién pudo ser avísennos. Saben que no pueden hacerle bromas como esa a Isi.

-Profesor, déjelo así.

-Como digas Isi. Bien les decía, hoy llegron los apirantes. Ya saben, hay que ahuyentarlos. No se crean. Soy la Profesora Zafrina y doy la clase de Composición e Interpretación. También doy la clase de Composición, pero enfocado exclusivo al canto. En esta clase aprenderán a integrar una buena pieza musical con una letra escrita y viceversa. Habrá mucha improvisaciónde inventos. Pese a eso esta clase es seria. Tiene su sabor especial.

"Les enseñaré a darle forma, luz, color, sabor, sensación y sentimiento. Porque ése es el toque distintivo de quiens estudian aquí, de aquellos que merecen quedarse, y aún así, auqnue logren ingresar al final de estos tres meses no todos terminan sus estudios, mucho se rinden a medio camino. Bien, comencemos la clase. Veamos-miró en derredor como buscando a alguien, para esto yo ya había cerrado mis partituras-Joven, usted, el de los folders. Si usted el de cabello cobrizo venga ¿Cómo se llama?

Me levanté confundido pero resuelto.

-Edward Cullen ¿En qué le puedo servir?

-Oh que galante. Pues será mi conejillo de indias. Verá esta es su primera prueba. Traigame esos que tiene con usted.

Me dirigí al frente. Noté que todos (excepto Isi, claro está) me veían. Can cara preocupada, ansiosa, expectante. Oh no, esto no olía bien. Llegué junto a la profesora y le entregué mis partituras.

-Oh que chico tan listo, ¿vieron? No necesité pedirle lo que quería. Veamos que tiene aquí-analizó las piezas que traía conmigo, al cabo de unos momentos por fin habló-Tal parece que ya compone usted. Bien, será clase de improvisación Elija algunas de sus composiciones y tóquela, veo que ejecuta el piano, valla y toque.

Me senté al banco y comencé a tocar. Tenía planeado tocar _If I could see you again_, pero un impulso me hizo cambiar de opinión y comencé a tocar sin una guía anterior.

Eran notas tristes y melancólicas. Comencé y no me detuve. Tenía un toque desesperado pero no romía la armonía de lo que tocaba.

Terminé mi participación y me iba a lenantar pero la profesora me lo impidió.

-Quédese ahí joven Cullen. Lo que acaba de hacer lo pondrá más interesante este pequeño experimento. Tocará de nuevo, pero, ahora la Srta. Isi le acompañará con su voz. Pasa Isi. Al parecer ya tienes la música que querías. Joven Cullen usted también intente adaptar esa melodía a lo que cante Isi.

-Si profesora.

Se levanto y caminó directo junto al piano. Giró hacia la clase y yo comencé a tocar y ella a cantar.

En cuanto puede se me escapa  
y de momento lo que ha sido... fue  
en esta ausencia que respiro  
hay algo más... y otras muchas por llover

¿Cómo aprender a estar perdido?  
¿Cómo empezar a echar de menos cuando estreno corazón?  
y si es mi suerte que sea fuerte,  
que me queme todo entero y de una vez, ehh...

Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
sin un descanso mientras que hay una pared  
en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
que me aguanto lo que muero  
si puedo volverte a ver, eyehhh.....

En cuanto puede se me escapa  
del aire cuelga mis suspiros.. y es  
asi de simple, asi de grande  
es algo que... no consigo no querer

Y no me cabe mas paciencia  
estoy cansado de morderme el corazón no puedo más  
si es el destino que me rompe a estas alturas  
que me parta de una vez

Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
sin un descanso mientras que hay una pared  
en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
que me aguanto lo que muero  
si puedo volverte a ver

En cada mirada se me va  
cada abrazo un laberinto que nunca deshare  
Cada silencio, eternidad  
en cada noche hay un secreto que me da

Y cuando quieras te lo escribo  
sin un descanso mientras que hay una pared  
en pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido  
que me aguanto lo que muero  
si puedo volverte a ver  
si puedo volverte a ver  
si puedo volverte a ver  
si puedo volverte a ver  
si puedo volverte a ver  
si puedo volverte a ver

Me quedé atónito. Nunca había logrado acoplarme tan bien con alguien que no fuese Bella. Y esta Isi llegaba y lo hacía de una manera tan natural. En verda que tenía talento. Voltee a verla y noté que una lágrima había comenzado a resbalar por su mejilla. Ella se la limpió rápido. Y regresó a su lugar con la mirada gacha.

-Me ha dejado sin palabras. Y eso no es fácil, ¿verdad chicos?-todos asintieron-Mire, hasta mis muchachos están impresionados. Muy buena participación, me da gusto decirle que ha pasado su primer prueba. Usted tiene futuro en esta escuela Sr. Cullen. Pase a su lugar.

-Gracias profesora.

Me levanté y tome mis partituras de manos de la profesora. Me senté y me hundí un poco en mi asiento, sentía que todos me veían y eso me incomodaba un poco. no había pretendido impresionar y resaltar en mi primer clase muestra y heme aquí, con luces neón y una flecha que decía: Chico maravilla.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, el compañero que tocó ni tenía idea de que tendría que tocar. Así será en todos estos tres meses. No saben cuándon cuál profesor les hará una prueba. Así que les recomiendo replantearse si seguirán o no.

Se pyeron varios bancos moverse y vi que unos 10 aspirantes se retiraban. De los aproximadamente 40 alumnos de diferentes especialidades sólo quedábamos 28, dos más se levantaron y se fueron.

Así transcurrió la primer clase. Al termino de ésta me levanté para irme perome topé con Isi y una compañera que la acompañaba, de ojos grises y cabellos color miel oscuro.

Ésta le decía algo al oído a Isis, quien sonreía, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando le habló.

No había notado que la había estado observando todo este tiempo.

-Disculpa, soy Rachel Black. Es sólo que mi amiga quisiera saber si le dejarías usar tu composición para usarlo de pista para su canción.

-Claro. No hay problema.

-No te preocupes, te pagará. Está grabando disco.

-¡Qué bien! Con gusto. Y... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ah se llama Is...

-¡Isi! Sólo Isi. Lo siento. Vámonos Rachel. Yo te aviso si llego a ocupar tu composición Y por cierto que te pagaré. Rachel, llegaremos tarde.

Se fueron rápido, pese a estar ciega era quién jalaba a Rachel. Me quede pensativo. ¿Por qué reaccionó así al preguntarle su nombre? Digo, no es un delito federal preguntar eso.

Lo olvidé y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Ya ahí, me puse a pensar y me dí cuenta de algo.

Isi era la misma que había cantado esa canción que tanto me dolió. Era la que cantó para atormentar a mi pobre corazón.

**

* * *

**

**Aquí el capítulo rometido. Y no, la verdad no había plaeado poner la canción de Benny, pero recordé que se llamaba igual así que la busqué y ví que le quedaba muy bien. Ahora sólo imaginensela cantada por mujer. jaja**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente**

**Dejenme un review, no sean gaxitas, son 100% gratis y no cobran intereses!!!**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***

**.**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Comencemos

**Disclaimer: _Seee ya lo saben, pa que nos hacemos, esto no es mio, solo juego con los personajes. Es de Sthep M._**

**.**

_**Esta va dedicada de regalito para mis queridas amiguis AnaFer, Vicky's, BlancaCullenSwan y Yuliss. Espero les guste**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si puedo volverte a ver.**

**.**

**.**

**Comencemos**

**.**

**.**

_Isi_

Esa chica era todo un misterio, la primera vez que le vi llorando, llevaba el cabello ondulado, desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a traer así y ahora lo peina siempre liso. Eso es bueno, ya que así, y con el corte que se hizo se parece menos a Bella, lo cual sólo me traía malos recuerdos. Ahora luce un corte casi recto arriba de los hombros y un pequeño flequillo estilo japonés. Casi siempre trae puestos lentes oscuros.

Ya no me volvió a hablar por lo de mi música para su canción. Es una lástima, ya que ella me intriga. No entiendo porque se alteró un poco cuando le pregunté por su nombre. Y en esta escuela todos la conocen por Isi.

Ya hace casi los tres meses desde que llegué, estoy a punto de terminar el periodo de prueba y sabré si califico y soy apto para entrar en esta importante escuela. Hemos tenido más y más pruebas, unas más intensas que otras, desde interpretación, lectura hasta la composición, y sólo pienso, si esto es la pruebas, ¿cómo serán las clases? He visto cómo se les imparte a los verdaderos alumnos, y me sorprendí mucho al enterarme que uno, ya casi por terminar se rindió y abandonó los estudios. Yo he tenido muchas pruebas más, en diferentes clases y de diferentes tipos, por suerte he salido bien librado en casi el 96% de ellas. Me he equivocado al leer alguna nota o una mala combinación de acordes y notas.

Desde la primera prueba que me hicieron no he vuelto a hacer otra con Isi, sin embargo si la he vuelto a escuchar cantar, y sus letras son a veces tan tristes y nostálgicas que me siento mal por ella. En verdad te hace sentir la piel chinita al cantar, y algo que he notado es que puede hacer distintos tipos y estilo de voces.

Hace unas tres semanas me habló para el contrato para usar mi música en su grabación, yo pensé que no la usaría después de todo. Desde entonces hemos comenzado a hablar un poco, al menos ya no se ve incómoda hablando conmigo. Las primeras veces esquivaba mucho su rostro de mi cara, la he visto hablar con otras personas y veo que es capaz de tener el rostro en dirección de sus caras que pareciera que las puede ver, pero conmigo siempre me evadía.

No puedo decir que nos hemos hecho amigos o buenos conocidos, somos más bien como buenos compañeros. Ella me ha dicho que me aprecia y que me agradece el poder usar mi música.

De lo poco que hemos hablado he sabido que se llama Isi, no me ha querido decir su verdadero nombre. Que no era ciega de nacimiento pero por una razón que no quiso explicar dejó de ver, nunca dice que perdió la vista, sólo que dejó de ver. Ah, y aguas si intentas indagar más, se cierra y no te dice nada más. También me ha dicho que amigas sólo tiene a la profesora Alice, la profesora Zafrina y Rosalie de la recepción, las demás son sólo buenas compañeras.

Poco después del incidente del primer día en que llegó tarde, oí a unas chicas hablar sobre algo que habían hecho a Isi, yo estaba detrás de un árbol, bueno encaramado en él, y no me vieron. Me enteré de esa manera que ellas habían sido quienes le habían hecho la maldad a Isi. Las tales Lauren y Tanya. Por supuesto que fui con la directora de la escuela y les dije lo que había escuchado pero pedí anonimato. No quería problemas. Poco después la profesora Alice vino para agradecerme, nadie más sabía que fui yo, ni Isi, lo cual agradecí. Me dijo que ya había intentado convencerla de compartir cuarto, pero ella siempre alegaba que así le era mejor. No me dijo más.

Y si, como dije estábamos por terminar el periodo de prueba, a diferencia de otros lugares aquí terminaba el año junto con el año civil. Estábamos en diciembre, faltaban si acaso dos semanas y todo alrededor estaba en caos por el gran cierre. Me enteré que se hacía una presentación por todo lo grande, los de último año daban una demostración de dos trabajos, cantantes o músicos, una pieza de ellos y otra de alguien más. Y al mejor se le daba un premio económico muy tentador. Así que ahí veías a todos apurados con sus prácticas para el gran día. A los estudiantes de otros años, los mejores también daban presentaciones, pero sólo aquellos que un profesor aprobase, y podían tener la posibilidad de aumentar su beca, más no era seguro que lo lograran siempre.

Decidí salir a pasear. Estaba nebuloso, y eso me encantaba, le daba un aspecto misterioso a la antigua escuela y a la vez un efecto mágico, como si fuera a suceder algo grandioso de pronto.

Caminé y divisé a alguien sentado en un columpio. Me acerqué y vi que era Isi. Pase casi junto a ella, me detuve, se veían muy pensativa, como alegre y triste, soñadora.

-Hola Isi, soy Edward-le dije apenas en un murmullo.

-Lo sé, te escuché caminar, tienes una manera muy distintiva de caminar, seguro y tímido a la vez. Y también conozco tu voz. ¿Qué cuentas?

-Nada especial-me sorprendí que quisiera comenzar una plática, ella nunca las comenzaba tan fácilmente-Sólo paseaba, tu sabes, allá en los dormitorios es un caos. Tantas notas intentando coordinar terminan descoordinando, me produjeron dolor de cabeza. Así que salí a tomar aire fresco.

-Sí, desde aquí se oyen las notas. ¿Crees que quedes en la escuela? Sería maravilloso. Tienes mucho talento, serán unos tontos si no te aceptan.

-Si eso espero. En verdad quiero quedarme. No estoy 100% seguro del porqué, creo que llegué aquí en un impulso mediocre, y por un sentimentalismo barato insisto en quedarme, pero a pesar de esas razones absurdas, sé que mejor escuela no podría encontrar. Habrían de cambiarle el nombre a Academia.

Me senté junto a ella en un columpio. Comencé a mecerme. Noté que se tensaba cuando dije mis razones de quedarme y la vi más pensativa. Hasta me pareció que hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Si bueno. ¿No te parece que el sentir el viento te relaja y aclara las ideas?-comenzó a mecerse con un poco de fuerza-Yo digo, que es vigorizante. No puedo ver, pero, cierro los ojos, y me imagino lo que debe verse-aumentó la velocidad y la altura-Dime Edd ¿Cómo está el día? ¿Nublado? ¿Quiere llover? ¿Hay neblina?

-¿Có.. cómo me dijiste?

-No sé, respóndeme Edward.

-Pues el sol brilla fuerte, pero hay muchas nubes, neblina, no me es posible ver muy lejos.

-Entonces no me he perdido mucho. Dime algo, ¿no sientes que de pronto no ves completo el panorama? Tal y como está el día. ¿No sientes que hay algo más allá de lo que tus ojos pueden ver? Edward, puede que digas que haber llegado por un impulso mediocre, y que por sentimentalismo barato quieres permanecer, pero yo te quiero decir algo. Sea cual sean tus razones, procura ver más allá. Encuentra una buena razón para continuar. Si un profesor te oye decir eso, son capaces de rechazarte por falta de entusiasmo.

-Es que tú no entiendes Isi. Hay cosas que no se pueden dejar y olvidar así nada más.

-Tienes razón, podré "no saber que te trajo aquí", pero sé que algo bueno saldrá de esto para ti. Me agradas, ya te lo he dicho. Si no fuera porque ya me voy y que te encierras en ese caparazón, tal vez hubiésemos sido buenos amigos. En 10 días es la gran prueba y me iré. No volverás a saber de mí. Tal vez por periódicos o tele. A penas salga comenzaré mi gira. Pero por favor, encuentra esa buena razón para poner todo tu esfuerzo y empeño en esto. Ve más allá de la neblina.

-Es difícil. Simplemente es algo que no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente.

-Bueno ¿pues qué te hicieron?

-Simple, me vieron la cara de estúpido, o mejor dicho, me vio la cara de estúpido.

-¿Te… te lastimaron?

-Más que eso. Me pisotearon. Claro era un inválido, así ya no valía la pena.

-¿Qui… quién te hizo algo así?

-Una perfecta mentirosa-lo dije con resentimiento, me dolía-una perfecta mentirosa a quien le entregué mi corazón entero. Yo la amaba, quería casarme con ella, compartir todo, pero al parecer era sólo una interesada, vio que ya no había futuro y huyó.

-Invalido. Que yo sepa estás perfecto.

-Sí, lo estoy. Pero hace unos cuatro años tuve un accidente. Perdí la vista. Y ella, Bella, mi "adorada Bella" comenzó a portarse raro. Y el día en que fui operado para volver a ver me dejó diciéndome que nunca me quiso.

Detuvo su columpio y se levantó.

-Su razón habrá tenido. Olvida eso. No te amargue, y agradece el que puedas ver otra vez.

-Sí, pues aquí será un poquito difícil. Ella quería venir y ser una gran cantante estudiando en esta escuela. Pero es lo mejor.

-Edward… solo, sólo recuerda ver siempre más allá de la niebla.

Se alejó corriendo, conocía perfectamente el lugar. No me dio oportunidad de responderle. Me quedé en mi lugar. Era la plática más larga e íntima que habíamos tenido.

Ver más allá de la neblina

Bien lo intentaría. Buscaría una razón de peso para seguir aquí.

**

* * *

**

**Bien aquí un capo más, l siento pero con la locura de la influenza se hizo un chilaquil. Mi mamá aprovechó para terminar el trabajo de cojines, solo nos quedan 8 por rellenar. Falta coser las fundas y meterlos en ellas. Ah claro y cerrar lo cojines. Ya quiero verme libre Para acabar mi mama penso que tenía influenza y me llevó con mi prima la doctora para revisión, perdí 1/2 día y nos atrasamos un resto, se descompone la maquina y nos atrasamos más. Waa. Pero ya estamos en la recta final. Ya faltan pocos caps, será una historia corta.**

**Espero les guste el cap**

**¿Donde andará metida Bella?**

**Hagan sus apuestas. en poco sabrán qué ha sido de ella estos años. ¿Qué razón tuvo para dejarlo? ¿En verdad fue por que qeudó ciego o lo usó de excusa? ¿A dónde se fué? ¿Lo amó de verdad? ¿En verdad nunca lo quiso?**

**Ya veremos, el proximo cap, dos nuevas canciones en el gran concierto de cierre. La"temida" presentación. El recital. ¿Qué novedades nos traerán?**

**Nos vemos** **en el siguiente**

**Dejenme un review, no sean gaxitas, son 100% gratis y no cobran intereses!!!**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***

**.**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *


	6. Memorias

**Disclaimer: _Seee ya lo saben, pa que nos hacemos, esto no es mio, solo juego con los personajes. Es de Sthep M._**

**.**

_**Esta va dedicada de regalito para mis queridas amiguis AnaFer, Vicky's, BlancaCullenSwan y Yuliss. Espero les guste**_

**.**

**.**

**NOTA: Si gustan oír las canciones que menciono, en este capítulo son las siguientes: _Yo pienso en ti _(no sé de quién es la verdad), _Nosotros _(la he escuchado con Plácido Domingo, no sé si lo cante alguna mujer), _Somos lo que fue _(Jessse&Joy), _Amor mío_ (Belinda) y_ First Love _(Utada Hikaru[mmm el original es en japonés, pero hay una versión en inglés, creo que la canta una tal Jezza Zaragoza]).**

**.**

**.**

**Si puedo volverte a ver.**

**.**

**.**

**Memorias**

**.**

**.**

_Si por cada momento que pienso en ti  
yo ganara un segundo de vida  
Seguro estoy, que no iba a morir  
por que yo pienso en ti noche y día_

_Si por cada recuerdo que tengo de ti  
yo tuviese un puñado de arena  
Ni desiertos ni mares habría  
porque sería mía toda la tierra_

_Yo pienso en ti  
mientras duermo  
Yo pienso en ti  
como te sueño  
Me despierto y sin darme ni cuenta  
pronuncio tu nombre  
luego beso tu foto que está  
en mi mesita de noche_

_Yo pienso en ti  
a cada instante  
Yo pienso en ti  
únicamente  
Y no hay nada que pueda alejarme  
de ti ni un momento  
porque tú estás metida en mi alma  
y en mi pensamiento_

_Yo pienso en ti  
en ti…  
solamente pienso  
en ti…_

_Aunque estás muy lejos yo siento  
que estás tan cerca de mi  
Vives siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón  
yo nunca te voy a olvidar_

_—Está hermosa Edward, me encantó._

_—¿De verdad? Me alegra._

_—Si mi amor, gracias, te prometo que regresaré tan pronto como pueda, espero terminar con todo en dos días, ya te extraño._

_—Yo también Bella, no sabes cuánto._

_—Si lo sé, escuché tu canción. Te amo, tengo que colgar. Edd, gracias por la hermosa canción. Te llamo mañana en cuanto me desocupe._

_—Está bien cosita mozha. Te amo, buenas noches._

_—Buenas noches._

_…_

_…_

_—¡Edward! ¿Qué te pasó? Amor, ¿Qué tienes?_

_—¿Bella? ¡Bella!_

_—Aquí estoy, tranquilo amor, le llamaré a tus padres, tranquilo… ¿Sr. Cullen? Edward está… si, le paso algo grave… ay no sé, estoy muy preocupada… está bien me calmo… no puedo dejar de llorar, lo siento, es que Edward se cayó… por las escaleras, no sé como… cuando entré oí un golpe y... y me encontré a… encontré a Edward tirado… se ve muy mal, creo que se golpeó la cabeza… si, ayy, es que le… le sangran los ojos… no, no es mucho, pero se, se le ven como venitas reventadas y creo, creo que no me ve… no, no sé porque… está bien, le llamaré a su hermano… si, mejor hágalo usted, yo, yo lo trataré de ayudar… si, si, gracias._

_—¡Bella! ¿dónde estás? Ayy_

_—Aquí estoy amor, cuidado._

_—¿Bella? No te veo, ¡no puedo verte!_

_—Tranquilo, ven, te yudo, te recostaré en el sillón. Tu padre le va a llamar a tu tío Carlise, espero que manden una ambulancia. Todo va a estar bien. ¿Te duele tu cabeza?_

_—Mucho, pero más los ojos. Creo que me abrí la cabeza_

_—ahyy… no, no, no tienes nada, ya te revisé. Respira, ya vienen._

_Tock, tock_

_—¡¿Bella?! Soy Carlise, traje una ambulancia._

_—Ya voy, espérame Edd, ya llegaron._

_—¿Dónde está?_

_—En el sillón, creo que se cayó de la escalera._

_—Bien, ¡entren! Llévense al chico, lo atenderé en el camino._

_…_

_…_

_—Edward… debido al golpe tu retina y córnea se desprendieron de ambos ojos. Por esa causa perdiste la vista. Existe la opción de hacer un trasplante, sería sólo buscar un donador. No sé cuánto pueda tardar, así que por mientras tendrás que vivir ciego._

_…_

_…_

_—Edward, tu tío me dijo lo que tienes. Ya verás que todo sale bien. Y si no, sé que estarás bien._

_—Gracias Bella._

_—Por nada Edd. En verdad espero que consigas un donador._

_…_

_…_

_—Bella, ¿estás bien?_

_—Si Edward, ¿por qué preguntas?_

_—Te noto, bueno tu voz, extraña, más que otros días. Como ansiosa, preocupada._

_—No es nada, bueno si, me preocupas. Ya sé que consiguieron donador y que en cinco días la van a realizar. Me preocupa que algo salga mal._

_—No Bella, ya verás que todo irá bien._

_—Eso espero Edd…_

_—¿Qué pasa Bella?_

_—Nada, sólo… sólo quiero que sepas algo, pase lo que pase, recuerda que yo te amo. Te amo mucho._

_—Yo también cosita mozha. Pronto te podré volver a ver._

_…_

_…_

_—Ya está Edward, los trasplantes ya están listos. Te vamos a anestesiar._

_—¿Y Bella?_

_—Ehh… Mmm… ella… ella no ha llegado. No la han localizado._

_—Está bien. Gracias tío Carlise._

_…Edward, te amo. Sé feliz…_

_¿Bella?_

_. . . . . . . . . _

_Había salido del hospital, en todos estos días no había sabido nada de Bella, y nadie en mi familia sabía algo de ella o su familia. Ya me tenía preocupado. La última vez que le "vi", o supe de ella, fue la mañana en que me internaron para el trasplante._

_Llegué a casa y subí a mi cuarto. Al pasar por la escalera recordé cómo caí. Por un mareo repentino, me tambaleé y tropecé al querer encontrar algo de lo cual sostenerme, caí por el barandal hasta el suelo golpeándome la cabeza, justo a la altura y cerca de los ojos, con la mesilla del teléfono._

_Entré a mi cuarto y noté que mi grabadora estaba fuera de lugar. Me acerqué, había un post-it que señalaba el play. Pulsé el botón y comenzó a sonar una canción._

_No puedo seguir  
No quiero fingir  
Aun me haces sentir, pero  
no puedo evitar  
tanto llorar  
Ven siéntate, hay que hablar…_

_No sé qué paso entre tú y yo, el fuego se apagó  
¿Donde quedo esa pasión que abrazó al corazón?  
Extraño el sabor  
de ese dulce amor  
que alimentaba nuestra vida  
Somos lo que fue  
Fuimos lo que ya no es  
Vivimos del ayer  
Todavía un milagro tal vez pueda haber_

_Estás junto a mí, estoy junto a ti,  
pero hay un millón de millas  
que nos separan hoy  
Si piensas que no  
hay más remedio dímelo  
Extraño el sabor de ese dulce amor  
que alimentaba nuestra vida  
Somos lo que fue  
Fuimos lo que ya no es  
Vivimos del ayer  
Todavía un milagro tal vez pueda haber._

_Mírame  
Recuéstate  
Todo va a estar bien_

_Mírame  
Recuerda que  
Todo va a estar bien_

_No puedo evitar  
tanto llorar  
Ven siéntate hay que hablar_

_Lloré, ¿qué me quería decir con esa canción?_

_Era definitivamente la voz de Bella…_

_Comenzó la segunda…_

_Atiéndeme..._

_Quiero decirte algo,  
que quizás no esperes,  
doloroso tal vez._

_Escúchame,  
aunque me duela el alma,  
yo necesito hablarte,  
y así lo haré._

_Nosotros,  
que fuimos tan sinceros,  
que desde que nos vimos,  
amándonos estamos._

_Nosotros,  
que del amor hicimos  
un sol maravilloso,  
romance tan divino._

_Nosotros,  
que nos queremos tanto,  
debemos separarnos,  
no me preguntes más._

_No es falta de cariño,  
te quiero con el alma,  
te juro que te adoro,  
y en nombre de este amor  
y por tu bien, te digo adiós._

_Quedé destrozado, me había abandonado._

_Volteé y junto a la grabadora había un sobre…_

—¡Ahh!

Me desperté. De nuevo soñaba con los acontecimientos que desencadenaron en el abandono de Bella. Cada vez que lo soñaba podía oír y recordar con toda claridad cada nota y palabra de esas canciones. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Mis sentidos se aclararon y escuché a en el pasillo un fuerte barullo, chiflidos y voces burlonas.

_—Ehh, muñeca ¿me buscas? Vamos, divirtámonos._

Hmm, una chica se coló a los dormitorios de varones.

_—El 401 es este, no les hagas caso, están chiflados._

_—Gracias_

_Tock, tock_

¿Me buscaban a mí?

—¡Ya voy!

Me levanté y me puse unos pantalones rápido. Corrí a abrir y me sorprendí de encontrar a Isi parada frente a mí con Alexis, un chico simpático custodiándola.

—¿Isi? Que sorpresa.

—Hola, perdón, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, ven. Gracias Alexis.

—De nada, la estaban fastidiando. No hay problema.

La tomé de la mano para guiarla hasta una silla sin que tropezara o cayera. Tener su mano en la mía era una agradable sensación… Era como tener la mano de Bella entre las mías otra ves ¡Alto! No, debía dejar de pensar en ella.

—Y bien ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Quisiera que me ayudes con dos canciones. Mira, ya tengo las del recital, pero, si gano me pedirán cantar otra vez y no quiero cantar las mismas. Tengo dos letras que aún no tienen muy buena la música, tengo una idea pero quiero tu ayuda. No le puedo pedir a nadie más porque están ocupados en sus ensayos, y no conozco a nadie más de los nuevos. Y la verdad eres muy bueno componiendo. ¿Me ayudarías? Traje do porque no sé cuál cantar, y la que quede la integraré al Cd. Te pagaré.

—No te preocupes, claro que te puedo ayudar, y no me tienes que pagar. Dime, ¿con piano o guitarra?

—Como mejor lo veas. Y preferiría pagarte. Por favor.

—Bien, muéstrame las letras, y dime más o menos cómo imaginas las tonadas.

Me las pasó y les día una rápida leída. Luego me dio el ejemplo de cómo pensaba fuera la melodía. Quedaban 9 días para el recital. Con suerte entre hoy y mañana tendría una, y, chance la otra lista. Le quedaría suficiente tiempo para ensayarlas.

—Bien, me agrada mucho tu idea. ¿Dónde ensayaríamos?

—Donde sea.

—Bueno, hoy aquí de una vez, y mañana en el tuyo. Los salones están muy ocupados, así que así está bien.

—Me parece buena idea.

—Ok, dame chance, me baño y me cambio. Ponte cómoda, Espero no tardar.

Me metí y rápido me bañe. Me puse algo cómodo. No tardé más de 30 minutos, no la quería hacer esperar mucho.

—Listo, ven, dame la mano, vamos al pequeño estudio que hay aquí.

—Claro, tú diriges.

Ensayamos casi 5 horas. Al terminar ya teníamos lista la primera canción.

Nos despedimos. Yo seguiría trabajando con la segunda.

Eso era genial. Ya que en estos últimos días, por causa de los preparativos para el recital, a los de nuevo ingreso nos tenían sin hacer nada. Ayudando a Isi, me entretendría en algo.

Así que pasé toda la tarde trabajando en mejorar la segunda canción y darle los últimos detalles a ambas. Terminé y me fui a dormir satisfecho con mi trabajo. Grabé las pistas para que ella pudiera oírlas, ya que de nada me serviría darle las partituras, no las podría leer. Sólo deseaba no tener que volver a soñar lo mismo de esta noche.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¡Isi!

La encontré sentada como muchas veces en los columpios. Se veía muy bonita.

—Ah, hola Edward.

—Ya tengo listas las dos canciones. Sólo te avisaba para que tú me digas a qué hora ensayamos.

—¿Estás libre? ¿Cómo vez si vamos de una vez a mi dormitorio?

—Me parece perfecto.

—Bien sígueme.

Era chistoso, ella era la ciega y yo la seguía. Caminamos hasta los dormitorios de mujeres y me llevó hasta su cuarto. Entramos y alcancé a ver que tomaba dos cuadros de ella y alguien más, que no alcancé a distinguir, y los metía en un cajón.

—Amm, bueno esos portarretratos los tengo ahí porque Alice, la profesora, insiste en ponerlos par los que entren, y la verdad sólo ella y a veces Rosalie, de recepción entran. Dicen que para que los demás vean algo de mí. Ellas me ayudaron a decorar el cuarto. Claro, yo les dije más o menos qué quería.

—Pues si es así, tienes buen gusto. Je, está muy bonito.

—Gracias. Ven.

Ella también tenía su propio estudio. Su pieza era como la de todos. Tenía en las paredes del mismo tono que había visto en otras piezas al entrar. Pero tenía pequeños adornos y decoraciones que lo hacían lucir acogedor. Lástima que Isi no pudiera verlo.

—Bien Isi, toma, aquí están las pistas. Las oyes y me avisas para que las ensayemos.

—Bien.

Ella comenzó a escuchar las pistas y yo me sumí en mis pensamientos.

Comencé a divagar sin previo aviso en mis recuerdos con Bella.

Cuando la conocí.  
Cuando nos hicimos amigos.  
Cuando me di cuenta de que la quería.  
Cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia.  
Cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

_—Edward… Edward… _¿Edward? ¡Edward!

—¿Si Bella?

—Ya escuché la… ¿cómo me llamaste?

—Ahh… perdón Isi, se me fue, me quede ido pensando. ¿Decías?

—Ahh… sí, claro. Que ya escuché bien las pistas. ¿Me ayudarías a ensayarlas para ver cómo las dejaste?

—Claro, perdón por lo de hace rato. Bien, como no me dijiste si tendrías piano o algún instrumento aquí por eso te la grabé. Y veo que no tienes así que lo haremos con la pista. Sirve que vas ensayando par el mero momento. Bien, la pongo y te doy la entrada.

_Aohh, Aohh_

_Uhh oohh _

_Es inútil, ya lo sé,  
no soy sólo lo que ves.  
No me atrevo a decir nada,  
me confunde tu mirada_

_Soy así, y así muero  
si no grito que te quiero,  
¡cuántos cielos te daría!  
Se que es una fantasía_

_Amor mío, si pudieras,  
si pudieras descubrir  
que te llevo aquí en mi sueños,  
que mi mundo es para ti_

_Amor mío, si pudieras,  
si pudieras comprender,  
para mi eres diferente,  
yo una más entre la gente._

_Aohh, aohh, aohh_

_Puede ser, que algún día,  
si estás cerca todavía,  
me desnude el sufrimiento,  
puedas ver lo que yo siento_

_Soy así, y así muero,  
si no grito que te quiero  
¡cuántos cielos te daría!  
se que es una fantasía_

_Amor mío, si pudieras,  
si pudieras descubrir  
que te llevo aquí en mi sueños,  
que mi mundo es para ti_

_Amor mío, si pudieras,  
si pudieras comprender,  
para mi eres diferente,  
yo una más entre la gente._

_Amor mío, ohh_

_Uhhh_

_Amor mío, si pudieras,  
si pudieras comprender,  
para mi eres diferente,  
yo una más entre la gente…_

_Para ti_

_Ohhh, uhhh, uouhuuu_

_Te di corazón,  
tal vez, ésta canción…_

—¿Cómo la ves?

—Me encantó. Gracias. Vamos a la segunda, y luego decido cuál uso para el concierto y cuál para el Cd.

—Cuando te diga comienzas. Te daré las demás entradas también, porque hay una un poco escondida.

_Once in a while  
you are in my mind  
I think about the day that we have  
and I dreaming would all come back to me_

_If only you know every moment in time  
nothing goes on in my heart  
just like your memories  
how I want here to be with you  
once more_

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
how I wish I could have never let you go  
Come in to my life again  
oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one  
in my life  
so true, I believe I could never find  
somebody like you  
my first love_

_Once in a while  
you are in my dreams  
I can feel the warm of your embrace  
and I dream that would all come back to me_

_If only you know every moment in time  
nothing goes on in my heart  
just like your memories  
how I want here to be with you  
once more_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You will always be inside my heart  
and you should know  
how I wish I could have never let you go  
Come in to my life again  
please, don't say no_

_Now and forever  
you are still the one  
in my heart  
so true, I believe I could never find  
somebody like you  
my first love_

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_You will always gonna be the one  
and you should know  
how I wish I could have never let you go  
Come in to my life again  
oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one  
so true, I believe I could never find…_

_Now and forever_

_Uhhh _**(*)**

—Muy bien Isi. Te sale perfecta. Entonces… ¿cuál es la elegida?

—No me mates, pero voy a cantar, claro si gano, First Love. Pero, incluiré ambas en el álbum. Te lo pagaré.

—Ya te lo dije no es necesario.

—Pero yo quiero pagártelo.

—Como gustes.

—Oye… hace rato… me llamaste Bella… ¿por qué?

—Ahh sí. Lo lamento, perdón por el insulto. Es que me quedé pensando y me vinieron los recuerdos de ese tiempo. Y pues, cuando me hablaste… tu voz me sonó como la de Bella.

—¿Ah sí? Eje… que cosas…

—Sí pero fue momentáneo.

Continuamos con el ensayo hasta la tarde. Me despedí y me retiré a mi pieza.

¿Por qué será que a veces cuando estoy cerca de ella me viene el recuerdo de Bella?

**

* * *

**

**(*) Les pongo la versión original de First love, ya traducida:**

Our last kiss carried  
_Nuestro último beso tenía_

the flavor of tobacco.  
_el sabor del tabaco_

it was a bitter and cruel smell.  
_Un aroma amargo y cruel_

About this time tomorrow  
_Por esta hora mañana_

I wonder where will you be?  
_yo me preguntaré ¿dónde estarás?_

Who will you be thinking of?  
_¿en quién pensarás?_

You are always gonna be my love.  
_Tú siempre serás mi amor_

Even if fall in love with someone else someday.  
_Anque me enamore de alguien más_

I'll remember to love  
_Recordaré como amar_

You taught me how.  
_tú me enseñaste cómo_

You are always gonna be the one.  
_Tú siempre serás el único_

Now I still sing sad love song  
_Yo seguiré cantando una triste canción de amor_

until I can sing a new song.  
_hasta que pueda encontrar una nueva_

The moment in time that stood still  
_este momento en el tiempo_

Seems to be trying to move  
_pareciera intentarse mover_

But I don't want to forget anything  
_pero yo no quiero olvidar nada_

About this time tomorrow  
_Por esta hora mañana_

I will definitely be crying  
_yo seguramente estaré llorando_

Who will you thinking of?  
_¿En quién estarás pensando?_

You will always be inside my heart  
_Tu siempre estarás en mi corazón_

Because there is always a place for just you  
_porque ahí siempre habrá un lugar solo para ti_

I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
_Espero yo también tener un lugar en el tuyo_

Now and forever you are still the one  
_Hoy y siempre tu serás el único_

Now I still sing a sad love song  
_Ahora seguiré cantando una triste canción de amor_

Until I can sing a new song  
_hasta que pueda cantar una nueva_

You are always gonna be my love  
_Tú siempre serás mi amor_

Even if I fall in love with someone else someday  
_Aunque un día me enamore de alguien más_

I'll remember to love  
_Recordaré cómo amar_

You taught me how  
_tú me enseñaste cómo_

You are always gonna be the one  
_tú siempre serás el único_

I still sing a sad love song  
_yo seguiré cantando una trsite canción de amor_

Now and forever  
_Hoy y siempre_

**

* * *

**

**Jeje, sorry para las que leyeron antes esta parte, como veran, escribo y actualizo por ahí de las 2:00-3:30 am así que no carburo bien ;D y se me fue y no modifique la información de aquí ;D**

**Espero este cap sea de su agrado, y aunque metí muuchas cnciones no puede dejar de ponerlas. Es un song-long-fic, así que es muy probable que hayan más capitulos muy musicales. Espero eso no les moleste, pero siendo ambos personajes principales músicos esta difícil dejar de ponerlas.**

***El proximo cap:*  
****Dos nuevas canciones en el gran concierto de cierre. La"temida" presentación. El recital. ¿Qué novedades nos traerán?  
Edward ¿logrará saber el nombre verdadero de Isi? Ella ha terminado sus estudios en la Escuela... así que por lógica se irá de Londres por un buen tiempo... ¿se volverán a "ver"?  
Un reencuetro inesperado:  
-¡Sr. **** y Sra. ****! ¡****! Que sorpresa ¿Qué hacen por aquí?**

**- ^ - * - ^ - * - ^- * - ^ - * -**

**Bella anda de escurridiza, ¿dónde estará metida? ¿En qué asuntos se ocupa?  
Veamos... le cometé a una compañera que tengo la idea pero no he definido, de hacer un único cap con un Bella POV, para saber qué onda, aunque no totalmente acerca de Bella. Sería como un vistazo a sus pensamientos acerca de cómo ha estado estos años... ¿ustedes qué dicen? ¿lo escribo y luego continuamos con la historia?**

**Nos vemos** **en el siguiente**

**Dejenme un review, no sean gaxitas, son 100% gratis y no cobran intereses!!!**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***

**.**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *


	7. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Disclaimer: _Seee ya lo saben, pa que nos hacemos, esto no es mio, solo juego con los personajes. Es de Sthep M._**

**.**

_**Esta va dedicada de regalito para mis queridas amiguis AnaFer, Vicky's, BlancaCullenSwan y Yuliss. Espero les guste**_

**.**

**.**

**NOTA: Si gustan oír las canciones que menciono, en este capítulo son las siguientes: Yo por él (Yuridia) Only hope (Mandy Moore) y Niño (Belanova, aunque esta me la imagino un poco menos melosa).**

**.**

**.**

**Si puedo volverte a ver.**

**.**

**.**

**Tan cerca y tan lejos**

**.**

**.**

Hoy era el día del famoso concierto, recital, demostración, o como quisieran decirle. Cada persona le decía de diferente manera y ya me había hecho bolas. Estaba un poco medio bastante nervioso, a decir verdad mucho.

No entendía muy bien el por qué me provocaba ansias el hecho de que hoy era muy probable que al fin supiera el nombre verdadero de Isi. Habíamos pasado los últimos días ensayando las canciones que le ayude a musicalizar.

Me levanté al fin y fui a desayunar. De tan nervioso que estaba terminé licuando lo huevos con salchicha y friendo el jugo de naranja con las fresas picadas. Estaba hecho un caos. Refunfuñando y auto-regañándome tiré el jugo frito con fresas y volví a empezar. Decidí probar qué salía y freí estilo omelett el huevo licuado. Debo decir que no estaba nada mal. Exprimí nuevas naranjas y me aseguré de que terminaran en mi vaso junto al plato con fresas. Una vez seguro de que estaban donde debían estar me preparé un pan tostado con aguacate y otro con cajeta.

Creo que de nervios terminaría cocinando lo primero que se me ocurriera y si me descuidaba hasta hornearía el agua.

Pero cómo no estar nervioso. No sólo era el concierto, hoy anunciarían quienes quedaban oficialmente inscritos y quienes irían a clases avanzadas. Yo deseaba quedar en una clase avanzada, y esperaba haber hecho bien todas las pruebas que me habían hecho, de composición, interpretación, etc., etc. Sabía que había tenido algunos errores, pero eran poco y esperaba que no me fueran a afectar mucho.

Hoy ensayaríamos una última vez First Love para ver que estuviera bien segura. En verdad deseaba que Isi ganase el premio. Aún estaba un poco sorprendido de los avances que habíamos tenido en nuestra amistad. No es que ya fuésemos grandes amigos, pero ya éramos casi buenos amigos. Aún no me decía mucho sobre ella, más que había estudiado y crecido en estados unidos, que había quedado ciega hacía pocos años y que con mucho trabajo había logrado que sus padres le dejasen ingresar a esta escuela, que había tenido algunos problema con cierta clase de alumnos y que tuvo hace tiempo alguien muy especial de quien se tuvo que separar, pero no dijo nada sobre él.

Me cambié la pijama por ropa de diario y me senté a practicar mi música en lo que Isi llegaba.

Estuve aproximadamente 20 minutos perfeccionando una tonada cuando escuché que toaban la puerta. Me dirigí a abrir y me encontré con ella. Teníamos oportunidad para solamente repasar 2 veces cada canción luego ella se iría con la profesora Alice quien le ayudaría con sus ropas.

Nos sentamos a ensayar. Al terminar se levantó rápido y con un pequeño adiós apenas audible se retiró hacia su cuarto.

Me quedé un poco pensativo, la sentí como nerviosa y preocupada por algo y no quiso decirme la razón, sólo me dijo que no era por la presentación. Pero no dijo más. Además de que casi salió corriendo de aquí. Me quité esos pensamientos y retomé mi ensayo. A las 4:30 me haría algo de comer y comenzaría a prepararme para el recital, que comenzaría a las 7:00 y de allí se extendía hasta las 10:00 y a veces hasta las 11:00.

Mientras tocaba me puse a pensar de nuevo en Bella. Como cada vez me seguía preguntando qué la impulsó a dejarme, o qué razón tenía para estar conmigo y después dejarme, ¿en verdad no pudo soportar estar con un ciego aunque después recuperase la vista? ¿Temía que volviera a quedar ciego o que el trasplante no funcionara y quedara ciego de por vida?

Sabía que lo único que conseguiría con estos pensamientos sería deprimirme, pero a la vez era un pequeño bálsamo pensar en los días felices, o eso creía yo, que tuvimos. Su sonrisa, sus bellos y expresivos ojos, su grácil ingenio al componer canciones, su voz de ninfa traviesa al cantar junto a mi piano. Me encantaba decirle que ella cantaba como una ninfa traviesa porque le gustaba cambiar el tono de voz al cantar, siempre jugando para ver que voces podía hacer… genial, me detuve en este pensamiento… otra casual coincidencia, ¿es que acaso no podía dejar de parecerse tanto Bella a Isi? Isis era mi pequeño remanso de paz, pese a que no éramos muy unidos que digamos, pero su presencia me confería un poco de paz y saneaba las heridas de mi corazón marchito. Y ahora esto, ambas también eran capaces de hacer distintas voces al cantar.

Seguí tocando y olvidé los parecidos que había entre estas dos chicas, Bella e Isi, y continué recordando a Bella. Por más que dijese odiarla por lo que me hizo, aún le amaba; en el rincón más escondido de mi ser aún se conservaba mi cariño hacia su persona. Lo que le reprochaba era el haberme dejado sin contemplación ni explicación alguna.

La alarma de mi celular sonó indicándome que debía para con el ensayo para prepararme algo de comer. Me hice una sencilla pasta y la acompañé de pan y ensalada. Debería comenzar a comer un poco más saludable. Exprimí unas naranjas y me tomé el jugo.

Lavé los utensilios y trastes que usé para la comida y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha. El agua me relajó un poco y lavó la bruma que me comenzaba a abrumar como cada vez que pensaba en ella. Terminé y tras secarme fui al clóset a elegir la ropa que me pondría. Tomé un pantalón y saco negros con una camisa roja que me puse y dejé unos botones abiertos y sin corbata. Me hice un intento de arreglo en el cabello para que se viera un poco menos despeinado. Me puse un poco de colonia.

Ya daban las 6:30 y decidí que debía irme acercando al auditorio.

Mientras caminaba observé a otros alumnos, tanto de prueba como inscritos y los que ya saldrían, que tanto o más arreglado que yo se dirigían al lugar, casi todos acompañados. También se veían a otras personas que seguramente vendrían para disfrutar del recital. Seguro que habría familiares y amigos de los participantes. Me entró la curiosidad de ver quienes vendrían a acompañar a Isi, ¿sería su familia?, ¿algún amigo tal vez? Bueno ya lo descubriría en un rato.

Llegué al edificio y caminé hacia las enormes puertas que daban al auditorio. Éste se encontraba en el primer piso, por comodidad y practicidad a la hora de hacer este tipo de eventos. Sería algo incómodo para algunas personas tener que subir escaleras y aún en elevador algunos pisos.

No había llegado aún cuando en medio de la estancia divisé a unas personas que me dejaron con la boca seca y un mar de emociones y recuerdos en plena tempestad luchando por ser los primeros en aflorar claramente en mi mente.

Ahí estaban los señores Swan y su hijo.

¿Qué rayos hacían en este lugar? Y más importante ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Andaría por aquí? Más le valía que no se me acercara si estaba en el lugar, pues aunque en el fondo más recóndito de mi ser aún le amase, el dolor y rencor que tenía hacia ella podría hacer acto de presencia y no sería nada agradable.

Sin embargo ya era tarde para esquivarles, ya estaban cerca de mí y me vieron. Primero vi reconocimiento y luego duda en sus ojos. Quisieron evadirme y yo a ellos pero ya los tenía frente a mí.

— ¡Sr. Y Sra. Swan! ¡Jasper! Qué sorpresa ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

—Ho… hola Edward, hace tiempo que no te vemos.

—Si hace… un tiempo. ¿Qué los trae a todos por aquí?

—Bueno, sólo vinimos nosotros y Jasper, Bella no sabemos dónde esté. Andábamos de vacaciones y coincidimos con Jasper varios días en la ciudad, él anda de negocios, pero decidimos venir a ver este famoso recital. Nos dijeron que era en verdad muy bueno y quisimos probar— no sé porqué pero notaba un deje de nerviosismo en la Sra. Swan al hablar—y tú querido ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo estoy como estudiante de prueba, espero poder ingresar el año entrante.

—Ahh si, te deseamos suerte… emm nos tenemos que ir a nuestros lugares. Hasta luego.

—Si claro.

Se dieron vuelta con un notable nerviosismo. Claro, ¡huyan! Qué bien saben los pecados de su hija, esa desagradecida, infeliz, traidora a la que por más que odie, aún le amo.

Froté mis manos en la ropa para eliminar el sudor que comenzaba a formarse en ellas. Di tres hondas respiraciones y ya más tranquilo entré al auditorio. Me senté en las filas delanteras, quería ver bien a Isi cuando cantase. Vi de reojo a los Swan a unas 10 bancas de mi asiento. Esto sería interesante.

Esperamos aún media hora más y se apagaron las luces. Se corrió el telón y la directora Stempton salió a escena con una luz iluminándola.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. La Real Escuela de Bellas Artes Musicales se complace en presentar, como cada año, su recital final. El cual es vital para nuestros alumnos, ya que de aquí, pueden salir con buenas referencias, y hasta ganar el premio que les ayudará para alcanzar sus sueños. Como primera parte, en esta ocasión nos complace anunciarles que nuestra escuela cambiará su nombre por Real Academia de Bellas Artes Musicales…

Continuó la palabrería acerca de lo noble, orgullosa, bla, bla, bla, y demás acerca de la escuela.

Por fin dieron inicio a las presentaciones y yo me encontraba muy ansioso por saber cómo le iría a Isi.

—Como sabrán algunos de los aquí presentes, cada alumno interpretará dos canciones o composiciones dependiendo de qué estudiaron. Una será obra de su autoría y la otra de algún otro compositor. Nuestro primer participante es: Amalia Savenin.

Se oyeron los aplausos por el recinto. Y así uno por uno fueron haciendo sus presentaciones. Algunos eran en verdad buenos, otros abusaban de algunos aspectos. Pero aún así todos tenían un algo que les ayudaba a tener la aceptación del público. Estaba claro que no todos los que graduaban iban como compositores o cantantes, intérpretes, no, mucho de ellos iban más para maestros.

Yo me revolvía en mi asiento esperando el momento en que Isi hiciera su acto. De vez en cuando les echaba una ojeadita a la familia Swan, era como si temiera que en cualquier momento Bella llegaría a sentarse con ellos.

Ya se habían presentado 7 alumnos, cuando sentí la necesidad de ir a tomar agua, buen momento. Quería aprovechar para ver si aún había programas y checar en qué momento sería el turno de Isi. Por los nervios de encontrarme con los Swan no había tomado uno al llegar.

Fui a la recepción y tal y como lo había imaginado ya no había ninguno. Frustrado fui a servirme un vaso de agua para calmar mi sed. Ya iba por el tercer vaso cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

—Oh, hola Edward.

Era Jasper, se acercó y se sirvió un vaso de agua también. Yo me terminé mi vaso y me dirigía de nuevo hacia el auditorio pero él me detuvo.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Te mandó a preguntármelo?

—Ehh ¿quién? Oh, Bella, no, ella no está aquí, ni siquiera sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí. De hecho, como te dijo mi madre, no sabemos de ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ajá, por algo se esconde.

—Edward, no hables de lo que no sabes.

—Yo sólo sé que tu "querida hermanita" fue una ingrata traidora.

—En serio, no hables de lo que no sabes. Ni nosotros sabemos que fue de ella desde que se fue de Forks. Estoy seguro que tuvo sus razones.

—Ok, tienes razón. Perdón por mi reacción respecto a tu hermana. Se puede decir que estoy bien.

—Eso es bueno escucharlo. Nos alegra ver que pudiste recuperar la vista — checó su reloj y movió los labios como contando algo —Bueno, en verdad Edward fue un gusto haberte reencontrado y saber de ti — volvió a checar su reloj — No creo que nos vemos a la salida, así que pues hasta la próxima.

—Si claro Jasper. Despídeme de tus padres si no lo veo después.

—Claro.

Tiré el vaso al bote y volvía mi lugar. Isi ya estaba en escena. Ya no escuché su nombre. Genial.

Bufe frustrado en mi lugar y miré de reojo hacia Jasper, éste le decía algo al oído a su padre quien sólo asintió muy atento con la cabeza. No sé porque pero no me dio buen espina eso.

Me concentré en Isi que comenzaba a cantar con su hermosa voz, sin embargo la que cantó me dejó con la piel un poco erizada. Su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento.

_Yo por él_

_Subiría al cielo a ver si un ángel  
Me señala el rumbo a su alma  
Y también iría a buscar bajo los mares  
Los tesoros que ganaran  
Para mí esa mirada  
Todo eso y mucho más._

_Yo por él  
Haría un mapa en mi piel  
Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar  
Que él llamara hogar._

_Yo por él  
Daría hasta la eternidad  
Pero aún así no he podido encontrar  
Que le da quien ya está junto a él._

_Como faro fiel todas las noches  
De sus sueños yo sería guardián  
Y después iría a buscar entre mil flores  
Los perfumes que lograran  
Impregnarme en su almohada  
Todo eso y mucho más._

_Yo por él  
Haría un mapa en mi piel  
Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar  
Que él llamara hogar._

_Yo por él  
Daría hasta la eternidad  
Pero aún así no he podido encontrar  
Que le da quien ya está junto a él._

_Yo por él  
Haría un mapa en mi piel  
Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar  
Que él llamara hogar._

_Yo por él  
Daría hasta la eternidad  
Pero aún así no he podido encontrar  
Que le da quien ya está junto a él_

¡Ah! Esto era algo un podo desesperante, ¿por qué cada vez que la oía cantar algo con tanto sentimiento, sentía como si fuese para mí.

No lo sé. Pero era una canción tan llegadora. Miré de reojo nuevamente a los Swan y vi algo que me dejó muy confuso. El Sr. Swan miraba muy atento cada movimiento que hacía Isi, la Sra. Swan lloraba callada con un brillo muy inusual en sus ojos y Jasper era tinta en otra pluma; al parecer no captó que los veía ya que alternaba miradas de mí a Isi y viceversa. ¡Oh! Genial, ahora qué bicho le picó. Además de que de pronto le decía algo a la Sra. Swan que ella sólo asentía y trataba de sonreír.

Decidí intentar ignorarlos por el resto de la velada, o al menos mientras Isi cantaba syu segunda canción. Pero me sorprendió mucho cuando se sentó en un piano y comenzó a tocar una bella melodía, la cual ya conocía yo, era de una famosa cantante, tocó la melodía, acompañada de su hermosa voz, de Only Hope, de Mandy Moore en una hermosa película. Muy buena elección por su parte. Hasta ahora no sabía que ella tocaba piano.

No me sorprendía que lo tocara por ser ciega, ya que yo mismo sé que es posible, durante los meses que pasé privado de mi vista estuve tratando y practicando para poder tocar, ya que nadie me aseguraba el poder volver a ver. Y gracias a eso había mejorado mucho en mi técnica y movimientos para cuando volví a ver.

Al final terminaron siendo 11 los que hicieron su presentación, en total serían 15 alumnos graduados. Me perdí oyendo a los demás participantes. Quería ir con Isi y felicitarla por su gran actuación.

Era probable que comenzara a enamorarme de ella, pero no guardaba esperanzas ya que ella se iría en unos días y no volvería a saber de ella. Pero eso sí, la admiraba por la fortaleza y temple que mostraba para enfrentar a los demás que a veces trataban de hacerle menos o lastimarla por su falta de visión.

Al fin anunciaron quién era tanto el mejor alumno de todo el curso, si había, el mejor de cada año y quién había ganado el premio en su presentación. La directora Stempton subió a escena luego de que terminaran los aplausos por la última participación.

—Gracias a todos nuestros alumnos que han demostrado lo que han aprendido y mejorado durante su preparación en esta, nuestra ahora Academia. Esta ocasión tuvimos varios alumnos buenos, pero en especial hubo uno que sobresalió en muchos sentidos, en unos momentos sabremos quién es. Procedo a otorgar sus reconocimientos a nuestros mejores alumnos. Con la certificación de nuestros profesores hemos elegido a Macier Salvatore como el mejor alumno del curso en Interpretación en instrumentos de viento…

Y así siguió otorgando a los diferentes alumnos, los que se especializaron en un instrumento, en un tipo de instrumentos, maestros de música.

—Y por fin, por último en el área que muchas veces es más apreciado, en voz. Este año nos sentimos orgullosos como institución de haber tenido entre nosotros una alumna excepcional. No sólo ha sido la mejor en uno o dos años, sino en todo el curso. Aquí todos la conocemos como I…

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar por una llamada y tuve que salir para contestar sin prestar atención a lo que siguió diciendo la directora.

—¿Bueno?

—…

—¿Quién habla?

En buen momento se equivocan de número. Frustrado colgué el celular y volví a mi lugar.

—… a todos los que me han apoyado durante este tiempo. En especial a las profesoras Alice Brandon y Zafrina Maranses. Este premio se lo dedico a mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano. Los quiero. Gracias por apoyarme para lograr esto.

—Gracias Isi. Y para finalizar, nuestra alumna ganadora del premio a la mejor presentación en el recital nos interpretará una canción titulada First Love. Adelante Isi.

—Bueno esta la compuse con la ayuda en la instrumentación de mi amigo Edward. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Comenzó a cantarla mucho mejor que cuando la practicamos esta mañana. Su voz divina.

No resistí la tentación y por alguna razón desconocida voltee de nuevo verlos. Tenían una cara que no supe descifrar. Bien, decidido, los ignoraré.

Cuando Isi terminó de cantar el público prorrumpió en aplausos. Ella agradeció con un ademán y fue tras bambalinas. Terminó el evento y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Mañana nos reuniríamos los nuevos ingresos y se nos diría quienes quedábamos y quiénes no.

Al salir vi a lo lejos a los Swan, parecían buscar a alguien, pero ya no quise saber más de ellos. No iría a ver a Isi por hoy, seguro alguien la estaría esperando o si no querría descansar.

Llegué a mi pieza. Luego de cambiarme me preparé algo sencillo para cenar mientras oía a Debussy.

Terminé, lavé los trastes utilizados y cuando fui para apagar el equipo de sonido un sobre se deslizó por mi puerta. Me agaché para tomarlo y abrí pero ya no vi a nadie en el pasillo.

Tenía mi nombre escrito en el frente. Lo abrí y me encontré sólo con un Cd y una nota muy corta.

_Edward, gracias._

_Es una lástima que no hayamos podido convivir más tiempo, hay muchas cosas que me habría gustado decirte una vez ganada más confianza y seguridad._

_1N$_

_Isi_

Había antes de su sobrenombre unas como iniciales que no se veían bien, estaban como borradas, como si se hubiera arrepentido de haberlas puesto.

Tomé el Cd con un nudo en el estómago y un sentimiento feroz de deja vú. La música comenzó a sonar con la voz de ella.

_Niño_

_Niño es hora de partir  
la vida me invito  
hacia otro lugar  
sin ti  
vez también me duele  
es lo mejor  
déjame irme  
déjame partir_

_Amor sabes que es lo mejor  
amor entiéndeme  
amor sabes que es lo mejor  
esperare que tu lo entiendas_

_Piensa que todo pasara  
no debes de llorar  
las cosas son así  
sin ti  
vez también me duele_

_Amor sabes que es lo mejor  
amor entiéndeme  
amor sabes que es lo mejor  
esperare que tu lo entiendas_

_La vida tiene algo para ti  
me duele no ser yo  
lo siento niño debo de partir  
entiéndeme, entiéndeme...  
amor oh, oh..._

Se despedía... me fijé en el aparato que indicaba la existencia de más Pistas.

Saqué el Cd y lo llevé conmigo para ponerlo en mi reproductor que tenía junto a mi cama. Esta sería una larga noche.

Isi había partido hoy dejándome atrás.

**

* * *

**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza... he tenido unos días muy raros jaja, y pues pasaron ciertas cosas que pues no me ayudaron a tener ganas de escribir... aparte estaba escribiendo el One-shot para mi amiguísima Yuliss,que bueno que te gustó! y aunque no usé mucho tiempo pues fue la única vez que tenía ánimo para escribir, idea uf, un monton, pero no ganas... lo siento

**Espero les guste este capítulo.**

***El proximo cap:*  
Un pequeño vistazo nustra hasta ahora odiada Bella, si, vieran varias me han dicho que es una malvada y demas. Bueno, sabrémos mas o menos, hasta creen que les diré todo, qué ha sido de Bella. ¿Cómo se ha sentido estos años?  
Y una sorpresa le espera a Edward:  
-¿Quién habla?  
-Hola... Edd... soy yo...  
-... No me vulvas a marcar nunca en tu vida...  
-Edw...  
-Lo siento, es tarde para pedir perdón.  
-Pero...  
-He dicho que ya es tarde. Adiós.**

**- ^ - * - ^ - * - ^- * - ^ - * -**

**Bella anda de escurridiza, ¿dónde estará metida? ¿En qué asuntos se ocupa?  
Veamos... le cometé a una compañera que tengo la idea pero no he definido, de hacer un único cap con un Bella POV, para saber qué onda, aunque no totalmente acerca de Bella. Sería como un vistazo a sus pensamientos acerca de cómo ha estado estos años... ¿ustedes qué dicen? ¿lo escribo y luego continuamos con la historia?**

**Nos vemos** **en el siguiente**

**Dejenme un review, no sean gaxitas, son 100% gratis y no cobran intereses!!!**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***

**.**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

**NOTA: Si gustan oír las canciones que menciono, en este capítulo son las siguientes: _Niño_ (Belanova, claro me la imagino con un tono menos meloso), Yo por él (Yuridia), Only Hope (Mandy Moore).**


	8. Desangrándome

**Disclaimer: _Seee ya lo saben, pa que nos hacemos, esto no es mio, solo juego con los personajes. Es de Sthep M._**

**.**

_**Esta va dedicada de regalito para mis queridas amiguis AnaFer, Vicky's, BlancaCullenSwan y Yuliss. Espero les guste**_

**.**

**.**

**NOTA: Este es el capítulo visto por Bella.**

**NOTA: Si gustan oír las canciones que menciono, en este capítulo son las siguientes: _Apologize_ (La versión de One Republic),**

**.**

**.**

**Si puedo volverte a ver.**

**.**

**Desangrándome**

**.**

_Dos años…  
seis meses…  
tres semanas…  
cinco días…  
veinte horas…  
diez minutos…  
siete segundos…  
cuatro milésimas…  
Y el conteo continúa_

_Dos años… _sin sus ojos  
_seis meses… _sin su risa  
_tres semanas…_ sin su aroma  
_cinco días… _sin su amor  
_veinte horas… _sin su voz  
_diez minutos…_ sin su compañía  
_siete segundos… _sin su rostro  
_cuatro milésimas… _sin su calor

_Obscuridad_

En esa imple palabra se definía mi vida entera desde ése día.

_Soledad_

Tan simple y tan compleja a la vez.

Nuevamente me movía hacia otro lugar, hacia un nuevo reto. Sin embargo, aunque ante todos tratase de mostrarme como alguien fuerte y valiente, alegre, yo era todo lo contrario.

_Edward_

La palabra que podría no ser nada, pero al relacionarla con su dueño hacía que mi corazón se estrujara.

Hacía ya más de dos años que lo había dejado atrás.

No me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. No tenía remordimientos. La culpa no me carcomía. Sin embargo me sentía sola. No debí dejarlo, no debí hacerlo, no debí callarme, no debí amarlo…

_No debí…_

No debí…

Dos palabras que definían mi vida actual.

No debí… no debí conservar el número de su teléfono.

No debí… no debí abrigar las esperanzas.

No debí… no debí haber supuesto que me perdonaría.

No debí… no debí haberlo reencontrado, aunque él no me hubiera visto.

No debí… no debí haberlo dejado todo.

Sentía las lágrimas correr libre por mi rostro. Nuevamente estaba llorando, como casi cada noche desde que lo volví a encontrar. Desde que lo tuve frente a mí. Aunque él no me reconociera.

No debí… no debí haberlo disfrazado.

No debí… no debí haberle marcado.

No debí… no debí haber escuchado esa canción.

El teléfono aún estaba prisionero en mi mano. No tenía fuerzas para soltarlo aunque me quemara al tacto. Era increíble que llevara un día sin separarme de él. Sin salir de aquí, envuelta en tinieblas.

Sí, me había vencido el deseo de oír su voz. ¿Tendría aún el mismo número? ¿Tendría aún su voz la misma cadencia? ¿Tendrían sus palabras el mismo sentimiento?

_Marqué el número, llevaba tres días decidiéndome si hacerlo o no. Recordaba de memoria su número y lo marqué._

_El tono se dejó escuchar 3 veces antes de que contestara._

_—¿ Si? ¿Quién habla?_

_—Hola... Edd... soy yo..._

_—... — se escuchó el grito del silencio — No me vuelvas a marcar nunca en tu vida... — lo dijo con tanto resentimiento al hacer una pausa en cada palabra._

_—Edw... —tenía que hablar con él._

_—Lo siento, es tarde para pedir perdón ¿no lo crees?_

_—Pero..._

_—He dicho que ya es tarde. Adiós._

_—No por favor… quiero decirte…_

_—¿Perdón por ser una ingrata? Ya te lo dije, ¿qué esperabas ehh? Creo que no esperabas que no te quiera perdonar, ¿cómo te atreves a pedir perdón después de lo que hiciste?_

_—Pero es que yo…_

_—No aún no termino de hablar… sabías que te amaba, mi amor era más intenso que un fuego, pero tú lo has hecho disiparse… — comencé a llorar y podía escuchar el llanto escondido entre sus palabras — Lo siento pero no puedes simplemente mandarme al caño y luego venir como perrito faldero y pedir perdón así de fresca. Me lastimaste como no tienes idea, así que no vengas a pedirme perdón barato. ¿Sabías que te creí un ángel? Pero fuiste todo menos eso… no sé como creí en tu falso amor… Es tarde para pedir perdón cariño — lo dijo como una grosería, ya no llevaba el mismo tono cargado de amor de antes — No vuelvas a marcar este número, si lo haces te juro que lo cambio para que nunca más me encuentres._

_—Edward…_

_—¿Sabes qué cosa? He conocido a alguien, es mucho mejor persona que tú… y no sabes las vueltas que da la vida… ella si es sincera, y la mejor persona que he conocido, apenas la conozco de tres meses, pero me ha tratado mejor que tú cuando ante mí fingiste._

_—¡No! Tienes que escucharme… _

_—Adiós… Isabella._

_La línea se cortó y entendí que nunca más podría hablar con él._

_Una oscuridad asfixiante me envolvió y me dejé sumergir en ella. No podía hacerlo, tenía compromisos, asuntos, gente que dependía de mí en estos momentos… pero era doloroso seguir a flote._

Desde entonces sigo aquí, frente a todos fingiendo como siempre pero cuando estoy en mi soledad, y me aseguro de que nadie me pueda ver me sumerjo más en las tinieblas en que vivo desde hace tiempo.

_Es tarde_

Lo sabía… pero si tan sólo él supiera mis razones…

Mi teléfono vibró y anunció un mensaje, era de él. Lo abrí, traía adjunto un archivo.

Se escuchó su voz.

_—Ni lo sueñes aún no te perdono, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa… te he escrito una última canción y con esto corto cualquier tipo de relación contigo… será como si nunca te hubiese conocido._

_Adiós_

Mis manos temblaban y pulsé los comandos para escuchar por última vez su voz cantando.

_Apologize_

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

Un adiós definitivo.

Sequé mis lágrimas y levanté la cabeza… nunca saldría de esta oscuridad… mis tinieblas jamás se disiparían… la luz no la vería nunca más… y no haría nada por buscarla.

Mi vida tendría que seguir en esta farsa que yo misma construí… pero ¿importaba? No, yo misma me metí en esto.

.

**

* * *

**

Je! lo prometido es deuda aquí otro capítulo, si tengo tiempo y termino mi tarea antes de las 9:00 les subo otro capítulo, ¿les parece?, si no será hasta mañana jiji

Espero les guste, es cortito pero me era imposible hacerlo màs largo, no por falta de idea si no por el bien de la historia.

**- ^ - * - ^ - * - ^- * - ^ - * -**

***El proximo cap:*  
****_Grité.  
_****_Grité de frustración ¿por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedaba cómo hasta ahora? ¿Qué tenía que hacer inmiscuyéndose de nuevo en mi vida?  
_Y aquí estaba yo, gritando. Por suerte no había nadie en los dormitorios. Podría desahogarme libremente sin que nadie viniera a interrumpirme en mi dolor.**

**Nos vemos!!** **en el siguiente ya retomamos la narracion con Edward**

**Dejenme un review, no sean gaxitas, son 100% gratis y no cobran intereses!!!**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***

**.**

**Nos leemos!**


	9. Hoyo negro

**Disclaimer: _Seee ya lo saben, pa que nos hacemos, esto no es mio, solo juego con los personajes. Es de Sthep M._**

**.**

_**Esta va dedicada de regalito para mis queridas amiguis AnaFer, Vicky's, BlancaCullenSwan y Yuliss. Espero les guste**_

**.**

**.**

**NOTA: Si gustan oír las canciones que menciono, en este capítulo son las siguientes: _Apologize_ (One Republic; disculpen si es muy repetitiva, pero en gran medida es necesario en esta parte de la historia); _Quiero conocerte_ (Jesse&Joy)**

**.**

**.**

**Si puedo volverte a ver.**

**.**

**Hoyo negro:  
Asfixia, dolor, angustia… desesperación**

**.**

¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo?

Las pocas heridas que habían comenzado a cicatrizar en estos años se habían abierto y ahora sangraban más que antes.

El dolor me sofocaba.

¿Perdón? ¡Perdón! ¿¡Con qué cara me lo pedía!?

Después do todo el daño que me hizo, sus mentiras, su traición, su infidelidad, su desfachatez, su ingratitud… todo, era demasiado par pretender que con un tono lastimero y zalamero en la voz podría lograrlo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de dar la cara. Como la cobarde que es llamó por teléfono.

Aún no podía creerlo, tanto que ella, después de tanto tiempo se atreviera a llamar, así como no podía creer la reacción que me había provocado

_Estaba sentado tranquilo pensando en las canciones que Isi me había dejado cuando el silencio se vió interrumpido por mi celular sonando. Lo tomé y vi un número desconocido. Un punzada en el corazón me dejó una mala sensación anticipatoria._

_Contesté_

_—¿ Si? __¿Quién habla?_

_—Hola... Edd... soy yo..._

_—... — Me quedé en silencio, su voz… esa voz, era ella… sólo ella me decía así — No me vuelvas a marcar nunca en tu vida... — el resentimiento que cargaba en mi se dejó traslucir en mis palabras, se lo dije separando cada palabra, para que le quedara más que claro._

_—Edw..._

_—Lo siento, es tarde para pedir perdón ¿no lo crees?_

_—Pero..._

_—He dicho que ya es tarde. Adiós._

_—No por favor… quiero decirte…_

_—¿Perdón por ser una ingrata? Ya te lo dije, ¿qué esperabas ehh? Creo que no esperabas que no te quiera perdonar, ¿cómo te atreves a pedir perdón después de lo que hiciste?_

_—Pero es que yo…_

_—No aún no termino de hablar… sabías que te amaba, mi amor era más intenso que un fuego, pero tú lo has hecho disiparse… — comencé a llorar, pero trate de ocultárselo, no quería dejar que ella lo notara, al otro lado su llanto se escuchaba, ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿era el remordimiento? — Lo siento pero no puedes simplemente mandarme al caño y luego venir como perrito faldero y pedir perdón así de fresca. Me lastimaste como no tienes idea, así que no vengas a pedirme perdón barato. ¿Sabías que te creí un ángel? Pero fuiste todo menos eso… no sé como creí en tu falso amor… Es tarde para pedir perdón cariño — escupí la palabra "cariño" como si de una blasfemia se tratase — No vuelvas a marcar este número, si lo haces te juro que lo cambio para que nunca más me encuentres._

_—Edward…_

_—¿Sabes qué cosa? He conocido a alguien, es mucho mejor persona que tú… y no sabes las vueltas que da la vida… ella si es sincera, y la mejor persona que he conocido, apenas la conozco de tres meses, pero me ha tratado mejor que tú cuando ante mí fingiste — No sé por qué le hablé de Isi, ella no merecía que alguien tan vil como Bella supiese de alguien tan pura._

_—¡No! Tienes que escucharme… _

_—Adiós… Isabella._

_Le colgué y dejé mis lágrimas correr libremente._

_Grité._

_Grité de frustración ¿por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedaba cómo hasta ahora? ¿Qué tenía que hacer inmiscuyéndose de nuevo en mi vida?_

Y aquí estaba yo, gritando. Por suerte no había nadie en los dormitorios. Podría desahogarme libremente sin que nadie viniera a interrumpirme en mi dolor.

Me abovillé, sentía que mi cuerpo entero se desgajaría del dolor.

Estuve así un rato hasta que pode tener fuerzas de levantarme de mi lugar. Me dirigí al estudio y tomé un lápiz y papel. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que me corroía el alma. Debía sacarme cualquier rastro de Bella… esa llamada sólo me había comprobado que… sus recuerdos eran como un cáncer, desgastantes y enfermizos.

¿Qué tanto le había dicho hoy? ¿Cómo me sentía?

Me di cuenta de que hasta hoy en cierta manera aún pendí de un hilo, con una pequeña esperanza ingenua de que tal vez podríamos arreglar las cosas. Pero no, ya no, lo había comprobado.

¿Entonces? Hasta hoy era como si desde el principio ella me hubiera tendido hilos para tenerme como a un títere, y yo como tonto me sostenía de ellos, porque no quería perderla. Y ahora ella me había cortado los hilos… me había hecho a un lado.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

Yo la escuchaba hablar como un idiota, siempre diciéndome falsamente que me necesitaba, que me amaba, que me quería… que yo lo era todo y más para ella… creo que sólo yo sentí eso en verdad. ¿Realmente creyó que con un simple perdón me convencería y quitaría tanto daño y frustración?

_I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me _

Ella muy fácilmente pudo solo decirme adiós cortando toda felicidad y esperanzas a futuro con ella. Algo así no me era fácil de soporta y medos disculpar.

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

No, no la podía perdonar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Tal vez lo habría hecho gustoso y tonto cuando apenas pasaban seis meses de ello. Pero no ahora, ya era tarde para remediar algo que no tenía solución. Y aunque doliera no quería volver a saber de ella.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Ahora que había conocido a una gran persona no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de ser feliz o al menos medianamente feliz. Isi había traído un pequeño rayo de luz a mi existencia que no estaba dispuesto a perder ni dejar que se apagara. Si no mal interpretaba lo que me decía en las canciones, yo tenía una oportunidad, porque yo había significado algo para ella.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you_

Es verdad, todo el que me conocía lo sabía perfectamente. Ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba, casi podría decirse que mi vida, mi existencia dependía de su presencia. Ella era mi todo. Pero ya no. No más.

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new_

¿Qué le había dicho hoy? Que mi amor como un fuego que sentí por ella, se iba apagando, para ahora amar a otra que tal vez y muy probablemente no sería como Bella. ¿Y ella qué hacía? Decir simplemente perdón.

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

¿Perdón? Si claro… hablando con su voz de ángel… cuando le conocí en verdad creí que sería eso, era un ángel, mi ninfa esplendorosa y grácil, mi musa que me acompañaba a todas partes, mi hada encantada que con su magia disipaba mis temores e inseguridades.

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

Pero no, ya era tarde para cualquier disculpa, cualquier explicación. Las palabras sobraban a partir de que se fue sin siquiera voltear a ver al pobre tipo al que dejó con el corazón sangrando.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

¿Perdón? No, necesitaría más que una disculpa y una rebuscada explicación para conseguirlo.

_Apologize_

Cuando terminé de escribir me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fui hasta el piano y me senté con la letra frente a mí. Respiré profundo y comencé a probar unas cuantas notas hasta que encontré el tono adecuado para expresar lo que sentía. Un tono un tanto bajo pero no mucho. En combinación con otras notas apenas agudas le daría el toque perfecto.

Comencé a probar varias notas acordes al tono elegido. Mis manos comenzaron a volar por las teclas y de vez en cuando se detendrían tratando de encontrar una mejor melodía, un mejor sonido, un sentimiento. El sol se comenzaba a ocultar en el lejano horizonte, hoy había salido un poco de sol, pero las abundantes nubes lo sofocaban.

Cuando el cielo ya se había oscurecido mis manos recorrían libremente al son de mi llanto por el piano. La canción estaba terminada. Mi dolor había sido expresado y ahora la culpable pagaría o al menos sabría lo último de mí, y no era para nada algo que ella esperaría. Seguro pensaría que le daría una nueva oportunidad pero no, yo ya no caería nuevamente en su juego, ya no seguiría sosteniéndome de un hilo para no dejarla ir.

Tomé mi computadora y conecté los aparatos para grabarla. No quería volver a hablar con ella… pero no me resistía, sin saber por qué, al hecho de dejarle ver con mi propia voz que este era el adiós definitivo.

Así que antes de grabar la música decidí dejarle un corto y preciso mensaje, para que entendiera de una sola vez que ya no habría vuelta atrás, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca; esta noche, Bella partiría, con las manos en los bolsillos y su maleta, de mi maltrecho corazón que languidecía cada segundo que ella volvía a asomar la cabeza por mis pensamientos. Esta vez no sería ella quien me dejara. No, yo mismo la echaría fuera, a la calle, y le cerraría la puerta para no dejarla entrar nunca más.

_—Ni lo sueñes aún no te perdono, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa… te he escrito una última canción y con esto corto cualquier tipo de relación contigo… será como si nunca te hubiese conocido._

_Adiós_

_Apologize_

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

Terminé y lo mandé en un mensaje hacia el número desde el cual ella me había marcado. Ahora era tiempo de dejar de mirar al ayer y fijar la vista en el mañana.

Puede que Isi no estuviera físicamente conmigo, pero me había dejado una parte especial y esencial de ella conmigo. Ella era mi presente, mi hoy. Puede que nunca me lograra recuperar por completo de lo sucedido con Bella, pero Isi merecía que pusiera todo mi esfuerzo en sacar de mí toda la amargura.

_Isi_

Pensar en ella me dejaba paz y alegría en mi corazón. Ojalá hubiese sido ella y no Bella quien me hablara. La extrañaba, pero yo sabía que ahora en su gira de lanzamiento estaría muy ocupada. Ella también se había marchado, pero al menos ella no lo había hecho arrancándome el aire.

_Bella_

Ella no merecía una sólo lágrima más. A partir de ahora… mi mente y mi corazón serían para Isi.

Me dirigí al mi reproductor de Cd's y coloqué el Cd de Isi… las notas comenzaron a sonar y su voz a escucharse. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño al son de su voz.

_Quiero conocerte_

_Nos conocemos hace algún tiempo atrás  
y he visto en ti lo que nunca vi  
en nadie más.  
Quiero que sepas ahora mismo la verdad,  
que entre más te he conocido  
te desconozco más y más_

_Coro  
Eres más de lo que pienso,  
mucho, mucho más…  
Quiero conocerte,  
déjame conocerte,  
quiero vivir descubriéndote_

_Vas más allá de lo que estos ojos pueden ver,  
una realidad que ha cambiado todo lo que se_

_Coro  
Eres más de lo que pienso,  
mucho, mucho más…  
Quiero conocerte,  
déjame conocerte,  
quiero vivir descubriéndote_

_Quiero conocerte,  
déjame conocerte,  
quiero vivir descubriéndote  
Quiero conocerte,  
déjame conocerte,  
quiero vivir descubriéndote_

.

**

* * *

**

**Pucha, no pude subir cap ayer... el tiempo pasó volando asi que jeje en clases me puse a escribir esto... see me llevo la lap a mi escuela y ahi escribo si puedo jajaja**

**Espero les haya gustado... y no me quieran matar por hacer sufrir a Edward de esa forma... es necesario para que pueda suceder ciertas cosas que ya verán...**

**Weeeno les aviso que en los próximos días no creo actualizar, viene fin de sumativa y se va a poner grueso el asunto... rayos, debo volver a ser más trabjadora jijij, debo dejar el mal hábito que agarré de andar de flojis ,**

**.**

**- ^ - * - ^ - * - ^- * - ^ - * -**

***El proximo cap:*  
—¿Edward?  
—¡Isi! ¿Cómo estás? No sabes... te he extrañado un poco... la Academia es menos ruidosa sin ti.  
—Bueno, pero ya estás tú allí para hacer el ruido necesario. Yo también te he extrañado. ¿Encontraste mi Cd?  
****—Si, gracias... no se que decirte... la verdad tú también te has convertido en alguien especial  
—Bueno si. De nada. Por cierto ya no te podré hablar de nuevo, estaré muy ocupada. Nos vemos. Sólo quería saludarte.**

**Dejenme un review, no sean gaxitas, son 100% gratis y no cobran intereses!!!**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***

**.**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Nota: Disculpa

Buenas noches/días/tardes, según sea el caso.

Lamento subir esto y no alguna actualización. La razón de ponerlo es lo que a continuación quiero explicar. He gozado de su aceptación durante estos años que pasé escribiendo en este lugar, por lo cual quiero que sepan lo agradecida que me encuentro con todas las personas que tomaron de su precioso tiempo para leerme, Gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco.

Debo hacer un anuncio, como saben las personas al crecer y madurar van cambiando de opiniones, ideas, a veces gustos.

Yo he cambiado.

Nunca me consideré fanática de crepúsculo, sólo fan, dirán ¿cuál es la condenada diferencia? Que yo tenía agrado por la trama, me gustaba, y critiqué el trabajo hecho en las películas pero no apasionadamente, conocí esa saga antes de que iniciara el revuelo con la saga, y no tuve el furor de la novedad. Con esto no digo que sea inmaduros ni nada por el estilo a quienes les gusta, les encanta esta historia, no es mi ánimo ofender a nadie y nunca lo ha sido como jamás lo será. Sólo hablo en mi caso particular.

A estas alturas yo ya no hallo mucho sabor con estos personajes, tal vez la verdadera razón de que escribiera tanto con ellos es la versatilidad que les hemos otrogado dentro de estos dominios, donde sea cual sea el papel que les hagamos interpretar terminamos aceptando los papeles prácticamente sin objeción alguna, por lo tanto eran muy adaptables a las historias que yo creaba. Pero ya no, no más. Quiero escribir mis propias historias, que sean mis personajes quienes tomen la palabra sin influencia o atadura, ninguna ligadura. Quiero que sean mis letras las leídas y no mi traslúcida silueta a través de otro.

En conclusión, he decidido retirarme de escribir FanFics de Crepúsculo. Pido disculpas.

Sin embargo, no deseo dejar colgadas a quienes siguen lo que escribo, por lo tanto, les pido un poco de paciencia. Estoy actualmente cursando mi segundo año de la Licenciatura, por lo tanto mi tiempo es reducido, además trabajo cuatro horas y media por las tardes para pagar mi matrícula y mi semestre, y no ser sólo quien reciba, sino aportar para mis padres, porque ellos no tienen por qué a estas alturas ser quienes me den todo, debo ir trazando mi propia ruta, además de que no vivo en casa de mis padres, pues estudio en otra ciudad, vivo con mi hermano y entre ambos nos encargamos de todo en casa. Como parte del plan de estudios que maneja mi Universidad, he comenzado así mismo a trabajar en lo que será como mi tesis de titulación para la Licenciatura, y esto, créanme, absorbe mucho tiempo extra de tareas y trabajo, estudio. Por lo tanto, pido su comprensión, no dejaré botadas mis historias, sólo estarán un poco quietas hasta que pueda sentarme y continuar.

Otro factor que influye es precisamente los años que han pasado, pues cuando retome las historias, verán mucha diferencia en mi trabajo, por lo que se verán sometidos a edición cada historia, cada capítulo para poder terminarlos, y es muy probable que cambie incluso trama y contenido. Y por lo que respecta a las historias que son mías y que he adaptado, las verán también ya en su propia personalidad en mi blog o página de publicación personal, con mi nombre en ellas y sus propios personajes, por lo que si alguien gusta, está bienvenido, bienvenida a curiosear por esos lares.

Dejo a un lado las letras, no quiero ser tan extensa, me despido por lo pronto, y ansío saludarles nuevamente.

...

Un saludo afectuoso:

Betsabé Cavazos Ramirez (Arizza)


End file.
